


赵王爷要娶亲

by ichinever



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 祯驰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichinever/pseuds/ichinever
Summary: 随便写写可能是长文，私设多，ooc预警





	1. （一）相遇

人人都知道京城白家旁系的白三公子自小身体孱弱，寻医问药磕磕绊绊长到束发之年实属不易，不能继承父辈意愿上阵杀敌实属无奈，白府上下乃至白家家主对此子处处疼爱有加。

所幸白家嫡系的二公子英勇善战，弱冠之年便四处征战，其骁勇善战之名在敌军内部四处流传，让敌人闻风丧胆，边疆因此也获得了多年的安宁。

白三公子性喜静，自小偏爱文墨，写得一手好字，故此白父在后院专门僻出一安静处供三公子使用，若府里下人找不着三公子，便去此处必然可见人影。

不久前传出消息，承蒙圣恩，武将世家--白家与文臣世家--展家联姻，白二公子要娶自己的青梅竹马，展家聪慧无双的独子，大婚定在下月初三。  
 这一桩门当户对的婚事颇让人津津乐道，大街小巷盛传着白展两人的佳话，更有甚者将这些故事编成了话本子，销售一空颇受欢迎，一时竟供不应求。 

白展两家是世交，打小白二公子和展公子对这个体弱多病的弟弟多有照顾，此刻俩家相聚一堂商议婚事，便提议由白三公子亲自提笔写请柬，那自然是毫无疑义，两位哥哥能够喜结连理，白三公子乐得为二人张罗。

 要说白家还有一位嫡系的白大公子，众人却都不知其所以然，只道早些年离家经商不曾回，现已是富甲天下，众人感慨白家多出能人，却不知事实真相。

白大公子与父不和，白府众人多为忌惮他，然白二公子和展公子偏偏反其道而行之，自小亲近他，白大公子离家多年一直和两个弟弟保持书信往来。  
  
故此，多年不曾踏足白府的白大公子特地修书一封告知将带着自己“夫人”日夜兼程的赶回来，备上一份厚厚的大礼恭祝两个弟弟，两人得知大哥找到一位可以相伴终生的男子，如此已甚好。

待众人离去，白三公子信步回了小屋，神色凝重地在案前铺好请柬，小厮在旁研墨，提笔凝神，下笔苍劲有力，字迹清丽却不失儒雅之风，字如其人，如沐春风。  
  
“请柬，送呈xxxx，兹定于xx年xx月xx……日……”  
  
虽本着简单朴实的家风操持成亲之事，在朝为官却免不了宴请人数之多，饶是白三公子喜爱文墨，一天下来人也是出了薄汗，手不可避免的微微发抖，待写完之时已约摸三更天，长长呼出一口气放下笔，揉了揉自己发酸的手。 

“小少爷，累坏了吧，快歇歇。”小厮端上一杯清茶，帮着按摩。 

白三少爷微微一笑，脸上带着几分稚气：“不累，哥哥们快成亲了，我非常开心。”  
  
春风细雨，一夜无梦。

待请柬送到赵王府已是三天后。

说到赵王府不得不提当今这位闲散的赵王爷。自小双亲去世，由当今圣上抚养长大，身边有一宠物狮子名唤里斯本。赵氏一脉人丁单薄，到了当今圣上这一代，也就只有赵王爷一位直系血亲了。圣上多番有意让侄子参与朝政，都被婉言拒绝，志不在此，圣上也只好作罢，只得让他做一位实权在握不理朝政的闲散王爷。  
  
赵王爷此生遇上的，想做的，只分两类，除却感兴趣的，剩下的都是无趣的。  
  
虽贵为闲散王爷不理朝中事，但赵王爷的聪慧果断之名口口相传。前几次边疆叛乱之时，正是赵王爷联合白展两家一起平定叛乱。  
  
赵王爷二十又四，仍未曾娶亲。朝中不乏有心思的都想着将自己女儿嫁进赵王府，虽不一定能成为赵王妃，做一个侧妃也足矣，往后在朝中有话语权，必定平步青云。  
  
白天圣上宣自己进宫，为的还是娶亲之事。  
  
“祯，你已到适婚年纪，可有中意的女子？”圣上坐在龙椅上轻轻嘬了一口茶。  
  
“皇叔，有什么话就说吧。”赵王爷不紧不慢地也嘬一口茶，血缘果然是相似的。  
  
“今日张尚书上书称家中小女儿已到适婚年龄，芳心暗许于你，近日茶饭不思，恳求朕下旨赐婚已解相思之苦，你有什么想法吗？”  
  
赵王爷微微一笑道：“皇叔，侄儿暂时没有婚娶的想法。”  
  
“你也不小了，赵王府也需要一个当家主母，朕也好放心。朕调查过张尚书的小女儿，相貌端正，品行优良，实乃良配……”  
  
“皇叔”，赵王爷无奈的打断圣上的话，“婚姻大事虽是父母之命媒妁之言，然侄儿的王妃必定由侄儿自己找，不牢皇叔操心了。”  
  
“哦？你找的到吗？”  
  
“皇叔不也是亲自找的“皇后”吗？不必担心侄儿，对吧，烨叔。”  
  
“……”  
  
来人面目冷峻，走到案桌后亲昵地揽着圣上的腰，“小辈的事你就不要操心了，他自有主张。”  
  
“……”  
  
当今圣上无话可说。  
  
“若无其他事，侄儿先行告退。”赵王爷起身，微微欠身作揖。  
  
“去吧。” 

此刻赵王爷坐在大厅主位上，修长的手指有一下没一下地抚摸着身旁的里斯本。白府小厮恭恭敬敬地递出请柬，“赵王爷，下月初三乃是白二公子和展公子的大婚，老爷命我将请柬亲自交与王爷。” 

请柬字迹端正大气，可窥见下笔之人的重视之心，不是自己所熟知的字迹，想白府一向以能臣著称，是自己不理世事多年，竟不知又多了一位文墨人士，以白家家主的性子，竟同意白家子孙弃武从文，实在是好奇。

赵王爷挑起嘴角，慵懒的倚在主位上，“劳烦请转告白家家主，赵某必定备好大礼准时赴宴。”  
  
“王爷，小人不敢当王爷一个请字，回头必定转告我家老爷，小人告退。”  
  
赵王爷挥挥手示意告退，招来暗卫，“去查一下写这请柬之人是白家什么人。”  
  
“是王爷。”

不出两日，暗卫便带来赵王爷所需要的线索，“禀告王爷，属下已查明，写请柬之人乃是白家三公子，单名一个驰字，白家家主弟弟之子。自小体弱多病在白府静养，与白二公子与展公子关系极为亲近，属白家唯一一个能文不能武之人。”  
  
“辛苦了下去吧。”  
  
“是，属下告退。”

转头对身边的宠物道：“呐甚是有趣，是吧？”

春雨过后天气放了晴，临近大婚的日子，白府上下紧密旗鼓准备着事宜。到了大婚之日，一切有条不紊的进行着。

赵王爷先行一步早早的来到了白府。自小由于年纪相仿，加上自家皇叔和白展两家家主年轻时就结下情义，此三子便是一起长大，情义深厚。熟门熟路的摸到白二公子处，懒散地倚在门框上，看着穿着一身红色喜服的好友，打趣道：“呦，当真是要成亲之人，整个精神都不同往日了。”  
  
一听来人声音便知是谁，“该不是羡慕吧？等哪天你大婚之日，更甚我今日风采。”  
  
“可惜良配难寻，两情相悦之人更是少之又少。”  
  
“……饶是心思不在此，即是青梅竹马两情相悦又有何用？行了，待会有得我们忙，今晚还得劳烦帮我们挡挡酒。”  
  
“行了放心吧。”  
  
“还有一事，我家小弟自小体弱多病不谙世事，性子又单纯，今晚不可避免会有有心之人，望你多加照拂。”  
  
“你小弟？说起来我们自小相熟，却是还没见过白家三公子，就是那个写请柬之人吗？”  
  
虽疑惑赵王爷为何问起这事，还是点了点头，“他母胎里受了损，身体不好，一直在白府里头静养。”  
  
“哦~~放心吧，今晚我帮你看着宴会，有心人也该收收心了。”  
  
“多谢。”  
  
“我们之间何须一个谢字。走了，待会去展府迎亲要是被白伯母看到我现在这幅样子又该念叨啦。”  
  
身为王爷和挚友，赵王爷需在吉时之前和白二公子去往展府迎亲，白家主母特此为赵王爷做了几套新衣服送到府上，奈何赵王爷忘性极大，待府里下人提醒王爷需换新衣之时，王爷已不见人影，只得追着到了白府送上新衣。  
  
左右都不见人影，赵王爷随意走到院中一处，随手开了一间房门，打算换上新衣。  
  
匆匆打量一眼，瞧着这屋子里的布置，文墨纸砚样样具备，案桌上摆着文人雅士大作，书柜上摆满了各类书籍，想必是个学识渊博之人。  
  
眼下也顾不得许多，抬手便解开扣子褪下衣物，只剩下里衣时，忽闻侧前方传来低低一声呓语，赵王爷警觉敛了气息，抽出暗器蓄势待发。  
  
“唔……阿谷，时间到……呀！”来人未走出几步便被制服，双手擒在身后动弹不得。  
  
“唔~~疼！”身前人唤了一声，扭头望着这位不速之客，眼角已泛泪光。  
  
赵王爷一接触便知此人全无功夫，手无缚鸡之力，听着那微微控诉，赶忙松了手，“对……对不住，你还好吗，在下以为是有刺客，莽撞之处还望海涵。”

“……没~~没事，”白三公子揉揉发疼的手腕，怯怯地打量着眼前这位唇红齿白的好看哥哥，“你……你是谁，怎在我书房？”

“你书房？”现下才细细打量四周，原先只觉此处是个学识渊博之人所建，并无任何突出之处，待看清主人相貌，看到四周略带稚气的布置，竟不自觉生出几分可爱之意。

低头扫过刚刚被擒住的手腕，已有几分红肿，更感愧疚，“你别担心，在下不是坏人，此次前来参加白二公子和展公子的大婚，奈何身上衣物沾了污秽，故此想换一身新衣。”

“原来你是来参加哥哥们的大婚啊，”白三公子打量了一眼只着里衣的人，“你赶紧换了，以免得了风寒。”白三公子放松了神色，领着人往里屋走去。

哥哥？想必这位就是好友所说的弟弟白家三公子，确实一副身体孱弱样，刚刚受了惊吓，脸色更是不好，与请柬上下笔苍劲有力的模样实在无法联系在一起。

待里屋人走出来，手上多了个白瓷瓶。在白三公子旁坐下，“你的手腕红了，这是化血去瘀的药膏，我帮你上药，请恕在下刚刚粗鲁之举，冒犯了。”  
  
话毕不等回应便自顾搭上纤细的手腕，轻轻揉捏。称其不察，悄悄诊了脉，果然，先天不足，若不是从小精心调养想必早已不在人世，刚刚的惊吓又使得脉象不稳，怀中掏出另一只瓷瓶，“这是顺气调息的药丸，吃了它有助你平复气息。”  
  
白三公子生性单纯，不疑有他，接过咽了下去。  
  
“生人的东西你张口就吞，不多加考虑不怕危险吗？”赵王爷抬手敲了一下对方脑袋。  
  
“可……可是你既是来参加哥哥们的大婚，便不是生人……”不然怎会宴请？白三公子尽显委屈。  
  
果然是个心思纯的，白家护的周全，不叫他染上世俗之色。多久没遇到如此之人了，身边尽是勾心斗角争权夺势之人之事，饶是对自己好也是碍于身份带有目的，能敞开心扉的也就数白展两兄弟，逗弄如此心性之人得了趣。  
  
“除了我，倘若以后生人给你东西，确保安全再收下知道吗？不放心可交给你的两个哥哥或者我。”  
  
白三公子点了点头。  
  
“在下得离开了以免误了时辰，告辞。”  
  
白三公子情急之下拉住衣袖：“我……我以后还能再见到你吗？”  
  
“有空我自会来寻你，记住我刚刚说的话，还有这个给你，遇到危险吹响它，有人会护你周全。”赵王爷将怀中从不曾离手的短笛交与白三公子，顺手揉了揉那头长发，转身离去。  
  
白三公子后知后觉才记起自己竟忘记问那人名讳，待反应过来匆匆追去，那人已不见踪影，手腕上阵阵清凉，手中短笛残留余温，宛若一场梦。


	2. （二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 随便写写日常可能是长文，私设多，ooc预警  
> 本来打算写的文绉绉一点，不知不觉变成了这副样子，再看看还能不能修改，先将就看看

白府迎亲队伍浩浩荡荡出发，白展两府邸虽是近在毗邻，礼数也是一一周全，万不会委屈了展家公子，再者展家公子本为两家心尖人。本应同行的白三公子被要求留在府里，顾忌着他的身子。  
  
约摸一刻钟便已到了展府前，展公子同样身着红衣，本就俊美的相貌此刻更是平添了一丝妩媚。  
  
夫夫俩为首各骑一马并肩前行，络绎不绝的交谈声此起彼伏，红衣白马相称，好一对璧人。  
 

“瞧这白公子和展公子多般配。”  
  
“青梅竹马喜结连理，当真羡煞旁人。”  
  
“不知今日又有多少小姐公子伤了心？”  
  
“若不是白公子和展公子，孰还能般配？”  
  
“走在后头的男子是何人？怎生的如此美？”  
  
“妄不可多议！那位乃当今赵王爷，自小与白公子展公子相伴长大，情义匪浅。”  
  
“瞧着赵王爷，痴情人怕是要将这一腔痴情付与王爷了。”  
  
“……”  
 

赶着吉时回到了白府拜堂。白家家主和家母端坐高堂，满眼慈爱，欣慰之情溢于言表。白家其余人各自端坐两旁，一一待新人敬茶。  
  
赵王爷进门悄悄瞧了一眼白三公子，见脸色恢复了许多便也稍稍放下心。白家家主欲请赵王爷回上座，就瞧着赵王爷摆了摆手，示意无妨，家主也由得他去。  
  
慢慢踱步到白三公子身后，弯腰笑着轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。  
  
白三公子本安静坐在一旁，许是第一次见这种场面，满脸止不住的雀跃，当真小孩心性。此番冷不防受了惊吓差点呼出声。  
  
“嘘，是我。”  
  
听闻此音白三公子欣喜万分，偏头就道：“是你啊，你去了何处？为何我寻不到？”  
  
“自是随你哥哥迎亲去了，怎的，如此想念我？”  
  
“谁……谁甚想念……”  
  
“哦~~我可是甚是想念呐……”  
 

赵王爷自小生长于宫中，深知为人处世之道，自是知晓如何讨人欢心，且不论身份地位，只凭相貌，寥寥数语便教一众世家公子小姐芳心暗许。  
  
襄王有意神女无心，万花丛中过片叶不沾身乃是赵王爷一贯的行事作风，不知惹了多少桃花债，伤了多少心。  
 

此时短短几句话语便惹得白三公子脸颊绯红。  
  
“我……我本是想寻你聊表谢意，殊不知竟忘记询问你的名讳，只得在此处静候。”  
  
“我姓赵，单名一个祯字，与你那二位哥哥一般大，乃是好友，你即唤他二人哥哥，便唤我一声哥哥可好？”  
  
“嗯自然是愿意的，祯哥哥。”  
  
此声软嬬的“祯哥哥”似是片羽毛轻轻挠了挠赵王爷的心尖，又酥又痒。当下便抬手拂上白三公子的发，“驰驰可真是个乖巧的人儿。今晚宴席你白哥哥将你托付于我，待会儿切记跟在我身旁，你的身子不可饮酒。”  
  
“嗯祯哥哥做主即可，”复又想起怀中之笛，正色道，”还有一事，祯哥哥，你将此笛赠与我时便说可护我周全，那此前定是护你周全之物，于你甚为重要，如此贵重之物我不能收。”  
  
“既是送出之物岂有收回之礼？”  
  
白三公子见赵王爷毫无收回之意，便急急道：“我在白府无危险之说，祯哥哥走在江湖定会遇上难事，此笛在身便多一分安全。”  
  
“不必担心，自有人跟随于我，驰驰如此这般为我着想，足矣。”  
  
话虽如此，白三公子却是不信，赵王爷似是看出此人的担忧，寻了个由头：“驰驰倘若不信，我便将人唤来。”  
  
语毕挥手，便见两道黑影从上方窜下，齐齐跪在面前，“主人。”  
  
白三公子惊讶之际，也想起曾见过哥哥们身边的暗卫，功夫极好，二哥哥此前特派人护着自己，自是信了赵王爷的话，当下便放宽了心，却是不曾怀疑赵王爷身份，只道是与二哥哥和展哥哥交好的一位世家子弟。  
  
黑影将一个瓷瓶交与赵王爷便离去，乃是之前吩咐从王府悉数取来调理脉象气息的药，交与白三公子手上，“之前予你服下的药丸有助你身子，往后便每天服一粒甚有益处。”  
  
白三公子将药细细收好，冲眼前人一笑：“谢谢祯哥哥。”  
  
“你既唤我一声哥哥，我定护你周全。”  
  
白三公子摇头道：“我知祯哥哥于我那两个哥哥无异，爱护我疼惜我。我却是望哥哥们能爱护疼惜自己，勿叫人担心。此前二哥哥和展哥哥驻足边疆，大伯父大伯母虽未曾说起，我也能看出他们的担忧之情，外面多变数，饶是祯哥哥武功再高也定要护自己周全，莫让他人担心。”  
  
赵王爷似是被眼前人的话语震楞，迟迟不语，自参与朝政以来，除了当今圣上便没有人如此挂念着自己，未免圣上挂心从来都是报喜不报忧，即是受伤也依旧云淡风轻。他不喜也不屑虚与委蛇，对圣上说并无婚娶念头也不过是搪塞借口，独自一人也可走遍天下路，看尽天下事。良久问到：“驰驰可会担心我？”  
  
“自然是会的。”  
  
“那我便听驰驰的，会护好自己，莫叫你担心。”  
  
“祯哥哥可是许下了承诺？”  
  
“是，我许诺于你。”  
 

“赵祯。”一道清亮柔和的声音自前方响起，原是今天新人得了空闲寻了过来。  
  
“二哥哥二嫂嫂。”  
  
“不许叫二嫂嫂！”展公子面露自以为凶恶样道。  
  
“不叫二嫂嫂我该如何称呼？”白三公子却是天真无邪。  
  
“跟以往一般，唤哥哥即可。”  
  
白三公子求助般的视线望向白二公子，白二公子忍俊不禁，对他略一颔首，悉数听他展哥哥的话。  
  
“展哥哥。”  
  
“乖。”展公子摸了摸他的头，瞧见手中的短笛，颇为惊讶，指着它道：“赵祯，这莫不是你的东西？”  
  
“我赠与驰驰了。”  
  
“？？”  
  
这赵王爷何时如此慷慨，竟将重要之物随手赠与他人了？  
  
“嗯，祯哥哥说将此物赠与我防身。”  
  
“你唤他祯哥哥？”此话一出，两人皆从对方眼神中读出惊讶之意，不比赵王爷赠与短笛之举少，又瞧着赵王爷微微摇头，想是帮着他隐瞒身份。  
  
“有何不妥？”白三公子也是瞧出了两位哥哥的惊讶，莫不是自己失了礼数？  
  
“无妨，”白二公子开口道，“他原是长你几岁，唤他一声哥哥应该的。”  
  
白三公子乖巧点头。  
 

“玉堂，小昭。”一道低沉稳重的声线自后方传来，四人齐齐望向来源。  
  
“大哥大嫂。”四人乖巧叫人。  
  
“嗯。”白大公子向来吝啬言辞。  
  
“不准叫大嫂！”凶恶样如展公子一般模样。  
  
四人立即改口，  
  
“公孙。”  
  
“公孙哥哥。”  
  
公孙公子满意点头，虽年长白展赵三公子两岁，意气相投也是省了那些繁文缛节，弟弟一个足矣。  
  
“此番回京我与你们大哥得了几样珍贵药材，我制成了药丸好便你们携带，”说罢从怀中摸出几个精致瓷瓶，“此药丸祛毒疗伤功效甚好，关键时刻可保一命。”  
  
“多谢。”四人接过。  
  
“驰驰，你把手伸出来我探一下脉。”  
 

公孙公子出身医药世家，自小跟随父亲习医理辩百草，更是青出于蓝而胜于蓝，年纪轻轻一手医术便已名扬天下。奈何从不轻易开诊，多少人慕名而来皆拒之门外，悉数交由弟子。待名下弟子继承衣钵不辱师门，可一手撑起偌大的医馆，公孙公子便随夫君出门游历，美其名曰悬壶济世，每年回两三趟，徒留弟子在医馆长吁短叹，暗骂师父不负责。  
 

“脉象虚浮，时强时弱，我开个方子每日睡前煎服，待三月之后再诊脉。”  
  
“其他可还有问题？”在旁一直沉默不语的赵王爷开口道。  
  
“身子骨没大事，母胎受损先天不足只得慢慢静养。自小喝的汤药起了作用，照此下去不出三五年便可恢复。”  
  
“谢谢公孙哥哥！”白三公子由衷高兴，自小看着家中长辈为己奔波操心不已，便觉给他人添了大麻烦，愧疚不已，成为压在心上的石头，此番话语让愁绪消散不少。  
  
“平时有何切忌之事？”  
  
“……”  
  
赵王爷在旁一一询问公孙公子，将嘱咐牢牢记在心里。

 

待宴席开始众人散去，展公子瞧瞧跟在赵王爷身边的弟弟，又瞧瞧赵王爷，视线来回转移，扯了扯白二公子的衣袖，伏在耳边说道：“小白，咱家的白菜要被猪拱了。”  
  
“！！”


	3. （三）醉酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 随便写写日常可能是长文，私设多，ooc预警

酒过三巡，直至白二公子有了微微醉意，姑且放新婚夫夫回了新房，余下赵王爷四人。

今日白二公子和展公子成了亲 ，多年未曾露面的白大公子已有家室，现下留赵王爷和白三公子，倘若有幸入主赵王府白府二者其一，便是飞上枝头变凤凰。本就不易见到此二人，此次共聚一堂实属不易，家中有子未婚嫁的人便多了几分心思，即便白三公子身子弱又如何。

饶是找上白三公子的人皆被赵王爷拒之，白三公子听着也就那几句话，

“x大人，别来无恙。”

“……”

“三公子身子弱不宜饮酒，我便替他喝了。”

“……”

“赵某先甘为敬。”

“……”

“Y大人，近来可好？”

“……”

“三公子……”

“……”

白三公子端着酒碗，喝着茶水，听着赵王爷一一应付，时时投以微笑，来者悻悻而归。白家大公子早已不见人影，赵王爷不愿应付寻了个由头牵着白三公子一并溜走。

 

张灯结彩，觥筹交错，当真是个喜庆的日子。

两人摸着去了庭院，赵王爷楞是将人拐上了屋顶，摸出方才顺手的酒壶酒杯，对着皎月举杯。

可怜白三公子小时候曾于高处摔下后便惧高，府里人生怕磕着绊着，便不许他再爬墙，再有个好歹可如何是好？眼下死死抱着赵王爷胳臂，大有誓死不撒手之意。

“驰驰惧高？”

“三岁那年从墙头摔下之后便不再上高处了 ，当真摔得极疼。”

“不怕，我护着你。”

 

赵王爷抽出手臂揽上白三公子肩膀，“如此，驰驰不必害怕。”鼻尖传来淡淡酒香，掺和着几分似有还无的墨香，紧了紧手臂，凑近笑着打趣道：“若掉下去，我当你垫背。”鼻尖墨香重了几分。

白三公子低低笑了几声，“那祯哥哥可要接好我。”

纵然白三公子喜静终究也只是个十几岁的少年，他身子弱不能学爹爹和二哥那样带兵征战，身为白家人深感愧疚，为此还消沉过一段时间。所幸展哥哥多加开导才使他幡然醒悟，能文不能武也可报效朝堂，展哥哥从来都是二哥背后的支撑。

展公子自是发现了白三公子的才华和天分，可惜向来崇尚武学的白家并没有多番教导，好在展公子及时接手，一点一滴教导他，白三公子所得成就展公子功不可没。

 

白三公子喜欢赵王爷讲江湖朝堂之事，远比书上有趣得多。

 

“想去外面看看吗？”

“嗯。展哥哥也曾说过世界之大，多加见闻也是极好的。”白三公子幼时最爱去的地方之一便是展公子的书房，里头所涉猎范围之广引人叹为观止。

“边疆安定想必他们短时间也不必回去了，如此白家和展家上下定是欢喜。你本师从展昭，现下到是有时间好好请教一番了。”

“嗯。”连带着眉梢都染上了笑意，当真好看。

赵王爷转头掩面咳嗽一声，复又端起酒杯喝酒。

 

“祯哥哥，酒这般好喝？”白三公子瞧着家中长辈就好这一口，自己下被禁令，个中滋味不好受。

“想尝尝？”

点点头，颇难为情。

“只许尝一点。”

再次点点头。

赵王爷臻了一个底递上。

白三公子双手接过放在鼻尖嗅了几下，仰头灌了下去。

“咳咳~~辣~~(＞﹏＜)”噘嘴似是不满，世人都道美酒美酒，滋味却是如此？

“哈哈哈，你啊，定是品尝不了个中滋味了。”

“这酒烈，下回我带你尝尝我新酿的果酒，清香甘甜。”似你一般。

“好。”

美酒穿肠过，灼热感从小腹攀升。自小滴酒不沾，不知酒量如何，眼下倒是明了，一个碗底足矣。

片刻白三公子顿感头沉身子重，脸颊绯红，不由倒向一边靠着身旁人。

“醉了？”

“头…头晕。”

白三公子性寒，平日里身上总生不出几分热度，冬日里暖炉不离手，惹了风寒更是须躺十天半个月，连住处也要比常人要暖上几分。

隔着薄薄衣料传来热度，白三公子无意识靠近，他冷，身边似有个大暖炉，伸手搂着旁人腰，埋首于颈间。

似有淡淡的清香传入鼻尖，不同于大哥二哥，也不同于公孙哥哥和展哥哥，只道甚是喜欢，比以往香气都要喜欢，忍不住蹭蹭嗅了嗅。

 

可怜赵王爷把酒赏月分散注意，眼下身子僵硬着，不知如何做好，只觉下腹似有一团火在烧。

他深知小东西与旁人不用，他想对他好，掏心掏肺的好，不叫他受伤，不叫他委屈，他想把他牢牢栓在身边，栓一辈子，繁华万里只愿他相随。

他心悦他。

“驰驰？”

“唔…”

“驰驰…”

“…唔…祯…祯哥…哥…”

“驰驰…”

“…”

“驰驰…”

“…”

“我心悦你。”

没有回音，只余怀中人呼在颈间灼热的气息，散着淡淡的酒香。


	4. （四）同枕

眼瞧着白三公子睡意朦胧，怕染了风寒，隶属于二公子的暗卫欲出面将人带回房，被赵王爷下属拉住，摇摇头，勿打扰。  
跟在自家主子身边多年，何为逢场作戏，何为真情流露，待白三公子便是后者。  
赵王爷抱着人回房，如意料中般，连带着房间都与怀中人如此相似，温润稚气。

轻手轻脚将人放下侧身坐在床边，手指轻轻点点那稚气未脱的脸庞，欲抽身离去，熟料床上人贪恋这怀抱和热度，翻身搂住了腰，枕着赵王爷大腿，不安分地蹭了蹭。

试着挪了挪，无果，这人箍得紧，大有不撒手之意。罢了，且随他去。  
今日高兴多喝了几杯，复又替白三公子挡了酒，眼下倒是生出几分醉意，便靠着床栏休憩。  
许是过于劳累，许是怀中人平稳的呼吸，赵王爷难得放松了几分，搂着小小的人儿和衣躺下，这身子骨没多少肉，抱着有点硌，若不是公孙亲自把脉告知无大碍，怕是要把整个太医院拉来诊治了。

赵王爷摸摸这戳戳那，隔着衣料也能想象出底下少年滑腻的肌肤，好容易下去的火复又上来，偏这时白三公子腿缠了上来，小小的人儿蜷缩在怀里睡的香甜，少年特有的清香此刻无比清晰，苦了赵王爷强压下身上的火搂着人沉沉睡去…

日上三竿，床上的一人幽幽转醒。赵王爷下意识看向怀中人，小脸红扑扑，醒来便能见心悦之人窝在怀中，以至于赵王爷走出房门脸上的喜悦之情溢于言表。

“赵大王爷，怎从我三弟房间出来？”  
前来寻白三公子的展公子幽幽开口道。  
“喝多了便在此休息一晚，仅此而已。倒是你们，春宵一刻值千金，我本以为得午后方起呢。”赵王爷揶揄打趣道。

展公子脸皮薄当即脸红，“礼数不可废，”不自在地掩面。  
昨晚被折腾的厉害，求了饶才放过，不然怕是第二天起不了床，现下腰还酸着，死老鼠，待会儿定要好好算账。

“驰驰没起？”  
“昨晚喝多了，睡得沉。”  
“你怎让他喝酒，明知身子弱。”  
“就一小口，无妨，我已问过公孙。”  
“我先吩咐厨房备好醒酒汤，免得他身子不舒服，”语毕，展公子转而严肃道，“你当真想好了？”  
“嗯？”  
“你知我说什么。驰驰生性单纯不谙世事，怕是…”展公子面露担忧。  
白家手握重权，朝堂上人多为忌惮，赵祯贵为王爷身处权利中心，近几年不安分的人愈发猖狂，明枪易躲暗箭难防，若赵王爷认定了驰驰，怕是免不了涉入漩涡。  
“我护他，谁敢伤他？”  
“哈哈，怕不是到头来你伤他最深。”  
“…能否盼我点好？”  
“好好好，你赶紧让他醒来跟我们一起进宫。”  
“为何？”  
“…”  
数年前圣上见过白三公子，当真喜爱这个孩子，又心疼他的身子，指派了太医院最好的太医每个月诊脉，顺便在宫中住上几日以便调理身子。  
“那为何我进宫从未见过？”  
“你哪次进宫不是来去匆匆，闲暇之余寻花问柳，怎会见到他？”  
“…”  
“不与你多说，赶紧准备准备。”说罢转身离开。  
待白府下人伺候洗漱完毕，端了醒酒汤便去叫醒宿醉之人。  
“驰驰，醒醒。”  
“…”  
“快醒醒。”  
“唔…”  
墨发披肩，衣衫凌乱，露出一小片雪白的颈肩，目光散漫，脸颊微红，撑着半个身子坐了起来。  
赵王爷忍着冲动坐在床边搂着人将汤递过去。  
“祯哥哥…”  
“先把这个喝了，不然整日都会难受”  
梦醒之间就着赵王爷的手喝了下去。  
“今儿个要进宫，先起来洗漱，玉堂和小昭都在大厅。”  
听闻进宫白三公子立刻清醒，怪自己昨晚逞强耽误了时辰，顾不得许多，当即抬手kuan/yi/jie/带洗漱。  
走出房门，赵王爷似是脸色不好，想起方才那一幕，少年白嫩的肌肤显现在眼前，开口道：“驰驰。”  
“嗯？”  
“以后不许在旁人前kuan/yi/。”  
“嗯？”  
“饶是玉堂和小昭也不许。”  
“诶？”  
“男男有别。”  
“诶！”  
“听话。”  
“…”  
“乖”  
“哦~~”  
赵王爷满意地拂手揉了揉白三公子的墨发。  
“赵公子三少爷早，大少爷二少爷他们都在前厅候着。”  
“嗯知道了，你先下去吧。”

赵王爷此番打过招呼不欲让白三公子知晓自己身份，白家上下谨遵吩咐，皆以“公子”称呼，牵着白三公子往前厅去。

一路被牵着的白三公子觉得哪里似是不对，却又说不出个所以然来。

白家虽以现任家主当家，实际已全权交由白二公子，家主不过问世事，皆由小辈大展身手。  
新婚夫夫敬完茶，一行人便进了宫。圣上特意宣白大公子携眷面圣，其名曰已数年不曾见，也颇好奇白大公子的伴侣。  
公孙公子听闻进宫欢呼雀跃，曾听闻太医院有不少稀世药材，万不可错失此次良机。

白府的马车直接驶进宫门，众人去往御书房。  
“微臣”，“草民”  
“参见皇上”  
“平身，不必多礼。”  
“谢皇上。”

“玉堂小昭，朕还未恭喜你们大婚，未能亲自到场实属遗憾，已差人备好礼待会儿送去白府。”  
“谢皇上。”  
“锦堂，许久不见你已长这么大了。”  
“谢皇上关心。”  
“这位便是公孙？”  
“草民公孙策参见皇上。”  
“你既与锦堂一起便是白家人，不必多礼”  
“谢皇上。”  
“听闻你精通医术？”  
“略知一二。”  
“既然如此，北方时疫让太医院颇为头疼，正抓紧研究治疗方子，效果甚微，可否相助一二。”  
“草民自当尽力而为。”

这才是圣上为何钦点公孙公子进宫的目的，知晓他本事，大好人才收为己用。  
除白三公子外，其余四人均是知晓当今圣上的秉性，狡猾随性而为，也就宫里头那位治得了他。  
既有人解决时疫圣上心情颇好  
“驰驰，近日身子可好？”  
“多谢皇上挂心，已经好多了，公孙哥哥说不出三五年便可痊愈。”  
“那当真极好。朕与玉堂他们还有要事相商，你们二人便先行去太医院吧。”  
“遵旨。”  
“来人，将公孙公子与白三公子带去太医院。”  
“是”  
……  
“祯，张尚书多番请折，家中小女心悦于你，望朕赐婚，你觉如何？”  
“呵，张家这几年愈发猖狂了。”  
“你既已知醉翁之意不在酒，作何打算？张家小姐确实钟情于你，张尚书顺水推舟欲将女儿送入赵王府。”  
白二公子：“想绑定赵王府也要看有没有那个胆子。”  
展公子：“莫忘了张将军手中的兵权。”  
圣上：“朕派去的监军如同虚设，如今西部全权由他命令。”  
赵王爷：“据探子回报，西部蛮夷屡次进犯，手下副将多次请求出战，张xx全然不理。”  
圣上：“你们看看此奏折便知。”  
白二公子：“他竟要求朝廷再播十万军饷。”  
展公子：“此前朝廷已下发二十万，玉堂，那一批军饷如何？”  
白二公子：“已足矣。”  
赵王爷：“奏折不是写道西北苦寒，民不聊生，将士风餐露宿食不果腹。”  
圣上：“狮子大开口。”  
……  
另厢公孙公子虽是想见识太医院，医者仁心，随即与太医一起研制治疗时疫方子。  
白三公子不好打扰便与以往一样，诊完脉去御花园。


	5. （五）

白三公子手握书卷坐在假石边，一如既往屏退他人，只余阿谷和一妙龄少女。

数年前与此少女结缘相识，因年龄相仿成为朋友，亦是白三公子为数不多的朋友之一，眉目清秀，是个美人儿。

少女在御膳房多加被照拂，时常拿出些点心赠予他俩，少年便教她和阿谷读书识字，三人在御花园乐此不彼。

白府几位少爷自小便被教导不可依仗仗势欺人，饶是白家大少爷二少爷出门经商，参军，亦是绝口不提出身，只当普通人家，待到一人富甲一方，一人战功赫赫，众人方知此二人竟是京城白家公子。

白三公子亦然如此，宫中除却圣上，太医极少人知晓他身份之外，多数是不知的。

白家家风如此，然有人恰是相反。

后宫冷清，前朝却是热闹非凡。赵家坐拥天下，除却赵王爷外，不少赵家旁系也在朝为官，兢兢业业做一名好官，赵X赵大人亦是其中之一。

虽是一名好官，长子却是纨/绔子弟。因正房夫人好容易生下此子，极为溺爱。在内欺负府中二房夫人之两子，在外流连暗巷挥霍无度。

赵大人虽是有心管教，每每皆被大夫人拦下，幸其他两子皆有所成就，在朝为官光宗耀祖，便也不管着长子，悉心教导次子。为父母者终归是担心，不久前赵大人为长子谋了个小官，望其能走上正途。

今早赵大人特此携了三子进宫面圣，一来议事，二来次子与江家小姐两情相悦，望圣上赐婚。

赵大公子百无聊赖去了御花园，远远地便见了湖边那三人。

三人皆面生的很，且见那妙龄女子身着宫中服饰，想来是哪宫宫人偷了懒在此处玩耍。

至于那温润的白衣小公子……朝中各家公子都有所耳闻，却是不曾见过眼前人，若是个寒酸的世家公子没见过倒也说得过去。

正瞧着仔细，那白衣公子也不知听了什么，咯咯笑了起来，那一瞬间吸引了赵大公子的注意力，一个小少爷竟也能如此可爱。

白三公子早早到就注意到了远处向他们信步而来的人，虽是笑着，白三公子却是不喜的，这个人整个都是不喜的，总是觉着多了些旁的东西，不自觉警觉了起来。

“在下赵x，敢问公子大名？”

“赵公子好，在下白驰。”

“你姓白？可是京城那白家人？”

“……”

白三公子不知该作何回答，若说是，怕是往后在宫中不如此番自在，若说不是，怕是眼前人不好打发，瞧着他应是忌惮着白家。

阿谷率先出了声，“少爷，我们该走了。”

小宫女怕是看出来眼前人不怀好意，出声道：“是啊少爷，天色不早了。”

算着时辰，大哥二哥应是完事，方才祯哥哥亦是嘱咐不可乱跑，事毕会去太医院寻他。

“嗯，”白三公子微微向赵大公子颔首，“赵公子，天色已晚，我们便不亦久留，先行离开了还望海涵。阿谷，小小，我们走。”不待回答便侧身离开。

“且慢！”赵大公子伸手拦了去路。

“不知赵公子还有何事？”白三公子微微蹙眉。

“不知白公子可否赏脸告知我身份，日后好邀请过府一聚？”

“我本是一无名小卒，与赵公子乃萍水相逢，怕是再见无缘。”

“大胆！你可知我家少爷是谁？邀你是看得起你，哪轮得到你挑三拣四？”不待赵大公子回答，身旁小厮倒是横眉竖眼呵斥了一番，赵大公子也只是微微笑着，并不阻止小厮。

“我确是不知。”

“……”

“我家老爷乃是朝中赵x赵大人。”

“赵大人？”

白三公子忆起似是在二哥哥和展哥哥大婚之日见过此人前来敬酒，被祯哥哥挡了回去。

“不知赵公子邀我过府所谓何事？”

“今日在此相遇便是缘分，我只当是交你这个朋友。”

“多谢赵公子美意，我怕是要辜负了。”

听闻此言，赵大公子脸色沉了下来。

“白公子一而再再而三拒绝我，难不成是在欲情故纵？”

赵大公子从小便多着人去巴结，想要什么自有人送上门，此刻他想要眼前这人，却不料被一再拒绝，万分恼怒。

伸手抓紧了白三公子的手腕，白三公子不由得痛呼一声。

“你快放开我家少爷！”阿谷小小欲上前阻止，被赵大公子身后两人拦住。

赵大公子一手攥着手腕将人拉进，一手抚上白三公子脸颊边发丝，果然如逍想中般顺/滑。

瞧着眼前人的动作，白三公子抗拒万分，手无法抽离，手腕怕是红了，瞧着那手就要抚上脸颊，眼下顾不得许多，抬脚踹了过去。

赵大公子吃痛松了手，怒气横生，复又伸手想

白三公子往后了几步，熟料踩到了滑石，噗通一声掉进了河，阿谷小小慌了神，欲下水救人，眼前闪过一道黑影，先行下了水救起了白三公子，正是来御花园寻人的赵王爷。

赵王爷原是去了太医院被告知白三公子来了御花园，便也寻了过来。

到了此处便见一男子伸手拦了白三公子，攥紧了人，抬手抚着他的发，顺势要抚上他的脸，还未发怒，便瞧着白三公子踹了人，自个落了水。

白三公子呛了水昏了过去，赵王爷抱着人匆匆去往偏殿，吩咐随从去请太医，临走冷冷看了一眼赵大公子。抱着湿漉漉浑身冰凉的白三公子，赵王爷的脸阴沉地似能滴出水来。

将人换了干爽的衣物轻放置床上，公孙公子闻讯匆匆而来。

将人托付于他人，赵王爷自个儿换了身衣物去往正殿。

殿下所跪之人正是被影卫拿下的赵大公子，此前见赵王爷抱着人离去便已知不妙。路上已听阿谷小小叙来龙去脉，影卫将赵大公子调查的清清楚楚，当下一言不发，懒散的靠着，眼神却是冰冷毫无温度。

堂下之人战战兢兢，见赵王爷无意开口，妄想着辩驳几句。

公孙公子走了出来，告知人已无大碍，只怕着了凉夜里会发热。

赵王爷点点头，吩咐将人暂押大牢听候发落，不愿再多听一句。

果不其然，白三公子夜里发了高热，赵王爷守着床前，拿着凉帕子一遍遍敷着额头。手腕处的红肿上了药早已消退，赵王爷怕他难受，不厌其烦的一遍遍揉搓。

此事传到了圣上和白家公子耳中，默认皆由赵王爷全权处理，只派人将此事告知了赵大人，若不是看在赵大人为官清廉，以赵王爷行事怕是要治罪整个赵府。

赵大人听闻此事只余长长一叹息，逆子终是闯出了大祸。大夫人哭死溺活求着赵大人救救长子，赵大人呵斥了一番，逆子不连累整个赵府已是万幸，皆是做母亲的宠溺才酿成今日苦果，休要再提。

白三公子醒来已是翌日，浑身乏力，欲抬手却是发现被他人握在了手中，转眼便是见了靠睡在旁的赵王爷。

赵王爷也是惊醒，摸摸额头，退了热，便松了口气。  
“驰驰，可还难受？”  
白三公子摇摇头，撑着身子坐了起来。  
“祯…祯哥哥……”一开口带着浓浓的鼻音，更显楚楚可怜。  
“你昨日落了水，晚上又发热，受了风寒没个十天半月怕是好不了了。”赵王爷摸摸头，眼里尽是疼惜。  
白三公子点了点头，“我好多了，祯哥哥不要担心。昨天那个人…”  
“我已教训了一番，驰驰休要再提他，现下养病要紧。”自己放在心尖上的人怎可轻易被他人欺负，既落入他手中，便不会轻易饶过。  
“嗯。”  
“先用膳，小厨房做了点清淡的粥。”扶着白三公子到了桌边，小厨房送来的粥刚刚好。

“大哥和二哥他们呢？”  
“你昏迷的时候已来过，嘱咐我好生照看你便先回了白府。此刻应是在来宫中的路上。”  
“祯哥哥，此事莫告诉我家中二老，未免他们担心。”  
“嗯。”  
“谢谢祯哥哥。”

白三公子养病期间赵王爷每日都前往宫中，除了议事终日里陪着白三公子，圣上不由得感慨以往见他一面都难，如今每日见着反不习惯。

张丞相本想着和赵王爷多说上几句话，若是能将女儿送入赵王府便再好不过，奈何赵王爷避而不见，一查之下发现赵王爷终日相伴一少年，据宫里人来报，那是白家体弱多病的三少爷。之前赵大人长子被赵王爷关进了大牢，也是与此人有关。虽是知晓白家有这么一人，深居简出，确是不曾见过，怎能和赵王爷如此熟稔？赵王爷待此人如此好，怕不是个好兆头。  
将家中小女叫到书房，脸色凝重道：“倩儿，你可知赵王爷有心悦之人？”  
“爹爹何出此言？相识这么些年，我从未听说过他身边有什么人。”  
“宫里的消息，赵王爷近几日与白家三公子走得极近，前几日赵大人家公子得罪了白三公子，赵王爷直接将人拿下押进了大牢。”  
“当真？爹爹，我自是从未见过王爷与他人走得极近，那如何是好？”  
“倩儿，你要抓紧了。”  
“我喜欢又如何，赵王爷不喜我，这些年他一直待我如何爹爹不也看到了？看上去虽是如小时候般无异，我却是能察觉到王爷似是离我愈来愈远。”  
“若赵王爷当真喜欢白三公子，你欲怎办？”  
“爹爹，我心悦王爷这么多年，怎能容忍他人一朝夺了去？”  
“那白三公子与王爷相识不久，不比你从小与王爷一起长大，这些情分还是在的，换了他人，怕是连话也说不上。过几日便是圣上寿辰，此番进宫好好把握机会，能否入赵王府全在于你的表现了。若事成，你将是我张家的大功臣，你可明白？”  
“我明白，多谢爹爹。”  
张家小姐饶是再愚钝也知晓爹爹和哥哥在打什么主意，一面是亲人，一面是心上之人，一招不慎满盘皆输。这么些年真心付给了王爷，虽是未得到回应，至少王爷也未拒绝过自己。王爷身边到底是没个体己人，正如爹爹所说，若是旁人怕是话也说不上，倒是自己，时常能见到他，去府上看望他，王爷待自己终归是与旁人不同的。  
现下听闻王爷身边有这么个人，甘愿让王爷伴随着他，再理智也是会被妒火冲昏头脑，她不甘，明日便去见见这个白三公子，若是能让他知难而退便再好不过，若不能，怕是要另寻法子了。


	6. （六）掉马

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 随便写写可能是长文，私设多ooc预警
> 
> 旅游ing…

因着圣上寿辰，宫里上上下下忙络起来，倒是平添了几分喜庆。虽是有令一切从简，想必也是免不了多少礼节。

张小姐精心打扮了一番，锦衣罗缎，珠络玉翠，步步生摇，本就倾城的美貌添了丝丝妩/媚。

张丞相携着小女进了宫，瞧着张家小姐的姿色吸引了多少世家公子。父亲身为一朝丞相，兄长手握军权盘踞一方，亦是生的极美，好不叫人羡慕。

打小张小姐对于自己的容貌亦颇有自信，奈何赵王爷不为所动，身边出现的人亦是与自己不相上下。张小姐亦从未想过凭借容貌赢得赵王爷倾心，作为丞相嫡女，琴棋书画自是不在话下，打小空了便寻着由头去赵王府，幸赵王爷不时外出，府中倒也清净不少，里斯本亦知晓此人，确是未亲近过她。

他人毫不掩饰的恋慕之情丝毫不放在心上，她只愿倾心之人能多看一眼，然那心上之人此刻全番不在意外界，眼里心里都是旁边之人。

白三公子养了大半月，风寒终是痊愈。赵王爷每日盯着他喝药，药苦，每次喝药白三公子皱着眉头噘着嘴，一鼓作气咽下去，每次亦是在白三公子喝完药后，赵王爷便将蜜饯塞进嘴里，整个人儿都是甜滋滋。

赵王爷带着白三公子悄悄找了个角落入座，趁着白三公子不注意，吩咐手下人将前来欲行礼拜见之人统统拦了回去，一时无人前来叨扰。

记着上回白三公子喝了一个碗底便醉了酒，外加风寒初愈，这回怎么着也不让人碰了，饶是醉酒后的人儿甚是可爱。

白家一行人除却长辈位于上座外，其余人纷纷落坐在赵王爷周围，多年来皆是如此，他们这些小辈自有话讲。

“驰驰，风寒可有好些？”展公子位于白三公子左侧，白二公子正在为他夹肉。

“嗯，已无大碍。”

赵王爷夹了一块鱼肉放进白三公子碗里：“驰驰，今日这鱼肉不错，尝尝。”

“此次多亏了赵祯照顾我家舍弟，多谢。”白二公子举杯朝赵王爷，展公子正在为他夹菜。

“你我兄弟不必客气，”随即低头对着白三公子笑眯眯道：“驰驰，我想吃那边的团子。”

白三公子下意识看向角落的那碟五色团子：“咦？祯哥哥没有吗？”

“吃完了。”

“…”

白三公子本欲端过案上碟子予赵王爷，复又放下，于碟中夹一放赵王爷前：“祯哥哥，团子虽美味却要少吃，以免身体不适，只此一个。”

“那就多谢驰驰了。”

公孙公子位于另一侧，斜眼瞧了几眼案桌脚边的那碟五色团子，珠圆玉润，极为精致。

赵王爷腆着脸一本正经嫌弃自己案前佳肴不合口味，让白三公子从己案前夹菜予他，得了几分情趣。

白三公子将一 汤羹递予赵王爷：“祯哥哥，酒多伤身，喝点这个。”

“嗯听驰驰的。”这汤羹似是加了蜜的甜。

“祯哥哥，承蒙你照顾我方才好得快，唔…祯哥哥想要何物做何事？我虽不才也欲尽绵薄之力。”

“区区小事何足挂齿。”

“要的，爹爹自小教导我滴水之恩当涌泉相报。”

“我无需你为我做什么，只有一样，养好身子，勿让我担心。”

“可…”

“简单，你嫁于他就好。”白大公子淡淡开口，似是述说一件寻常事而已，“左右赵祯都心悦于你。”

“！！”

一众人纷纷被酒呛着，齐刷刷侧头望向白大公子。

“咳。”赵王爷掩面咳嗽一声，率先打破诡异的气氛，“大哥莫要说笑。”

“你敢说你不喜他？怕是除了他自己他人都早已知晓了。”

“…”

白三公子全然惊讶于那句“嫁于他”，此刻旁人说的话亦是没有听见，爹爹教导自己知恩图报，然…需要以身相许？！

“驰驰？驰驰？”赵王爷唤了好几声，终是将身边人唤回了神，“大哥说笑而已，不必当真。”

“…噢。”原是说笑而已，白三公子暗自松了口气，然心底隐隐生出几分失落，不知从何而来。

“驰驰，若不然你来我府中住上几天，陪着我喝酒解闷，权当还了恩情。”

“只需如此？”

“嗯。”

“唔…好…”

几人复又喝酒谈天，白三公子以茶代酒，端着茶杯安静坐在赵王爷旁边，不时插上一句发表看法，展公子为兄为师，适时不忘教导他。

此厢彼厢皆其乐融融，只余张家小姐白着脸，轻咬朱唇，愣愣的瞧着侧前方那人。

自小便见贯了那人疏离淡漠，笑着也是拒人千里之外，此刻般全然收起那凛冽的气息，只是宠溺的瞧着身旁的人，时不时夹一箸予身旁人，何曾见过那人这般模样？这般神情倒是让赵王爷多添了几分亲近，不再是那般高高在上，怕是真动了心思，奈何却不是为已，多年痴心却成全他人怎能善罢甘休？

张家小姐朱唇愈咬愈烈，垂眼敛下满心不甘，抬眼恢复平静，端了酒杯起身走向了赵王爷。

“王爷白公子展公子，许久不见，近来可好？”

众人闻言齐刷刷看向了眼前人，若是换了他人，想必被眼前人勾了魂也是有理的。可惜在座几人皆不是寻常人，只稍稍抬了眼便移开了视线，徒留白三公子直楞楞的瞧着眼前人。

倒不是因着张家小姐的美貌，只是被那脆生生的一声“王爷”惊着了。

王…王爷？！

“多谢关心，本王很好。”

展公子：“张小姐别来无恙。”

本…本王？！祯…祯哥哥？！

赵王爷本欲多瞒着一阵子，不愈和白三公子隔着身份平添距离，好容易和人如此这般亲近，怕是瞒不过了，那便大大方方承认，眼前的女人…抬眼睥睨了眼，虽是举杯向着在座几位，却是频频看向白三公子。

张家小姐倾心于他，赵王爷明白里揣着糊涂，不喜便是不喜，现如今心里眼里都是身旁人，只叹张家小姐错付了真心，怕是张府不甘生出事端，白三公子偏是个心性单纯的，啧，真是麻烦。

瞧瞧身边人，试探性的唤了声：“驰驰？”

“王…王爷？”白三公子怯生生地开了口。

“还是唤我祯哥哥好，一声王爷倒是显得生分了。”

“不…不行的…”

“怎能不行，你我还同以前一样，你唤我祯哥哥便好。”

“不…”

白三公子小小声还欲争辩几句，赵王爷打断他佯装怒气道：“驰驰再拒绝我可要生气了。”

“…”良久白三公子软儒道：“好…”

张家小姐看在眼里，赵王爷短短几句不离身旁人，心里颇不是滋味，据爹爹告知王爷与白三公子相识不过短短几日，竟是如此亲密了。

“王爷，这位是何人？我怎未曾见过？”

展公子：“这位便是我们三弟，唤白驰。驰驰，这位是张丞相之女。”

“原是白三公子，”张家小姐行礼：“小女见过白三公子。”

“张小姐客气。”

“听闻三公子旧病缠身，现下可有好转？我认识几位医术不错的大夫，可引荐给三公子。”

不及白三公子开口，公孙公子倒是率先出了声：“驰驰已经好多了，不劳张小姐费心。”

张家小姐：“当真？那几位大夫医术高超，旁人见他们一面都不得，还是多请几位方可安心。”

展公子：“多谢张家小姐，原是大嫂说得极是，驰驰已好多了。”

白二公子附和道：“大嫂说的自是不假。”

公孙公子呛了酒，狠狠甩了几个眼刀，这群小子…

张家小姐不识公孙公子，只觉这人语气颇狂妄，拂了自己面子，本想呵斥一番，听得那声“大嫂”生生忍了下去，内心惊澜不定，僵硬地开口：“如此甚好。”

白三公子本不习惯此种场合，有几位哥哥在旁自是省了多番麻烦，赵王爷时不时夹一箸佳肴置碟里，倒是多了几分自在。

“驰驰尝尝这个。”

“驰驰再尝尝这个。”

“驰驰…”

赵王爷一心用在白三公子身上，冷落了张家小姐，惹得张家小姐频频望向白三公子。

“祯哥哥，此番回京怎不来看我？近日我画了幅新梅图，还望祯哥哥多指点迷津。”

“本王近日不得空，怕是要辜负张小姐美意了。况且本王才疏学浅，指点迷津还望张小姐另觅他人。”

“如此…那便作罢吧，原也不是什么大事。对了祯哥哥，里斯本如何？多日不见我倒甚是想念它。”

赵王爷抿了一口酒：“劳烦张小姐挂心，一切皆好。”

“祯哥哥，我可否上府中看望？”

赵王爷本不欲多言，却又顾忌着儿时情分不得不开口应付道：“得了空自然是可以。”

府中有令，除却亲密之人，闲杂人等一律不得进入赵王府，饶是自小相识的张家小姐自长大成人后没有王爷允许，也是被人阻挡在府外。

本着相识一场和她背后的张府，多数事情赵王爷不好做得太绝，何况如今有了重要之人，需三思而后行。

得了允诺张家小姐面露喜色：“祯哥哥，那改日我便登门赵王府看望你和里斯本，顺道品一品我新得的茶，祯哥哥定会喜欢。”

“…”赵王爷不好拒绝，只得应付道：“好。”

“…”

白三公子听着身旁两人聊了许久，张家小姐一口一个“祯哥哥”，听得白三公子心里颇不是滋味。

旁人倒是瞧出了赵王爷敷衍的态度，偏偏白三公子瞧着那两人熟稔样，不知为何心里难受，碟中的佳肴也失去了原有的美味，味同嚼蜡，自是没有注意到赵王爷的异样。

只道自己并不是唯一那人，祯哥哥对他人亦是同样，这两人当真是一对璧人，每每想到此处心里更是难受一分，恍惚中端起手边的酒杯猛的喝了一大口，不慎呛着。

“咳咳…”

赵王爷忙放下酒杯，顺着背轻拂，轻柔地嗔怪道：“说了莫要喝酒，怎的忘记了？”

“拿…咳咳…拿错了…咳…”

“等下定要醉了，我先带你回去。”

“回…回哪儿？”

“回我府中呀，刚刚应了我陪我，休要抵赖。”

“…提…提前离席怕是不妥，我…我还能撑会儿…”说罢欲起身，奈何摇摇晃晃腿使不上力，愣愣地朝着赵王爷倒去。

赵王爷伸手接住人儿，宠溺地捏了捏白三公子脸颊：“休要逞强。”

“张小姐还在…在旁，祯哥哥理当多…多陪…陪陪她，我随…随哥哥们一道回去便…便可，改日再…再登门拜访。”说话间酒劲上来，迷迷糊糊呢喃着，手却是抓着赵王爷的衣角不撒手。

“没你重要。”赵王爷在白三公子耳边低语了几句便扶着人起身，“抱歉，本王带人先走一步。”

张家小姐欲出声挽留：“祯哥…”

展公子：“好好照顾他。”

白二公子：“改日我们再登门拜访。”

公孙公子：“记得备下醒酒汤。”

白大公子：“…”

赵王爷拜别圣上抱着人离去。

白三公子靠着温暖的胸膛，鼻尖尽是熟悉的淡淡清香，是祯哥哥身上的味道，晕晕乎乎似是听到了祯哥哥在耳边说了句“没你重要”，怕不是个美梦，罢了，权当是个美梦，伸出手紧紧搂着赵王爷的脖子，小脸埋在颈间，贪婪着汲取着那好闻的清香。


	7. （七）

赵王爷抱着人径直回了王府，将人放置于床榻之上，吩咐管家赵叔打了盆水，想着起身拿块干净帕子给怀里人擦擦脸。  
熟料白三公子抱着人儿不撒手，紧紧搂着赵王爷的脖子，小脸儿埋在颈间不愿起来，心里难受，只得搂紧眼前人，闻着那淡淡熟悉味道方能觉着心里舒坦些。  
赵王爷颇为无奈抬手轻拍白三公子的后背，轻声哄着：“驰驰乖，我去拿帕子给你擦擦。”  
白三公子晕乎乎也没听清那人说了什么，只道那熟悉令人眷恋的怀抱似是有离开之势，轻轻蹭了蹭脖颈，低声呢喃道：“唔…别…别走…”  
若是松手似是抓不住此人了，那个夜袭翻窗只为送好吃的人，那个变着法儿哄着自己喝药的人，那个许下承诺定护己周全的人…  
恍惚忆起昔日他捧着个话本子，指着里面问：“展哥哥，何为情爱？为何世人皆道一个情字最为难过？为何相爱之人却要分离？可展哥哥和二哥哥不是如此。”  
展哥哥只是摸摸他的头笑着：“真是一个难解之题。驰驰，并不是人人皆如我和小白这般幸运，一出生便相伴至此。倘若将来一天，你遇上了一个人，他开心你便开心，他难过你便难过，你时时想着他念着他，想他过不过好，有没有危险，真有那么一个人，或许你便能明白这情字个中滋味如何了。”  
那时的他亦是懵懵懂懂，瞧着自家二哥哥和展哥哥长年如一日般斗嘴，往后他也会遇上那么一个人，如二哥哥待展哥哥这般吗？那便是开心的，话本子里不可信…  
宫宴上的一幕幕浮现，心底有个声音在说，看哪，那两人多相配啊，青梅竹马郎才女貌，不久将来诞下小世子，整个赵王府其乐融融。  
你呢？你拿什么去和堂堂丞相之女争？容貌？他身边不缺美人。家世？他是普天之下的赵王爷。  
哦对了，你只有这幅破败的身子，只会拖累他人，亦有何资格站在那人身边？  
他待你这般好，只因你是他好友的弟弟，相识不过几月，怎能与她和他自小的情分相比？  
展哥哥，我好像开始懂了，可是怎么办，话本子里说得不错，我好难过…  
赵王爷一下一下轻拂着白三公子的背，“我不走，不走…”心下窃喜几分，他到底还是有几分希望的，转头吩咐赵管家，“把帕子拿过来。”  
赵管家恭恭敬敬递上帕子，“王爷，老奴来伺候三公子吧，天色已晚您早些歇息。”  
“不用，本王来就好。”  
“可是…”  
站在赵管家一旁，上了些年纪的丫鬟扯了扯赵管家衣袖，开口，“三公子醉了酒，我吩咐厨房熬了醒酒汤，王爷记得喂他喝下。”  
“嗯，你们无事便去歇息吧。”  
“奴才告退。”  
出了房门，大丫鬟笑着指着管家，“你呀，当真是越老越糊涂了，看不出来咱们王爷对白三公子的情意吗？”  
赵管家无奈的摊了摊手，“这三公子是白二公子和展公子的弟弟，我自是认为王爷当他是弟弟般，怎会想到其他方面？”  
“王爷抱着他径直进了自己房中，这么些年，除了你我，府中下人有谁曾进入，一个个皆被王爷打发了，行了，看来咱们王府要热闹一番了，我得早早准备好王爷的成亲事宜。”  
“八字还没一撇，别忘了那位张丞相之女。”  
“你们不是不知道王爷不喜她，倘若那位小姐入府那王爷当真是糊涂了，行了，赶紧去歇着吧，明早还要忙呢。”  
…  
微凉的帕子拂过脸颊，白三公子清醒了几分，直起身，瞧着眼前那人拿着帕子，细细地给自己擦了一遍，起身拿了个瓷碗，舀了一勺递到嘴边，“来，把醒酒汤喝了。”  
白三公子愣愣张嘴，由着赵王爷喂了一口一口难喝的醒酒汤。  
总有那么一天，祯哥哥亦是如此待那位小姐，哄着她宠着她许诺她。  
白三公子鼻子一酸，圆圆的大眼睛控制不住泛泪，本不想的，不想在祯哥哥面前出丑，奈何心里很难过，祯哥哥愈是温柔他愈是难过，他，不属于他，好容易懂了展哥哥说的情字，却是一开始就失去了。  
赵王爷瞧着眼前人好端端的眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来，一时慌了神，放下瓷碗，手忙脚乱抬手擦去，急急道：“驰…驰驰，怎么了？”  
白三公子泪眼朦胧，“祯…祯哥哥，怎么…怎么办，我…我好难过…”  
“哪里难过？可是身子出了何问题？我去白府找大嫂…”  
语毕正想招影卫速速去请公孙公子，白三公子紧紧抓着赵王爷衣袖，摇了摇头，抬手指指胸口，“这里…好难过…”  
“胸口难受？既不是身子难受，那是为何？”回想今日，白三公子不曾离开身边半步，亦是不曾吃过他物接触过他人，唯一一次近身便是张家小姐…  
“是不是张小姐…”  
不提也罢，一提张家小姐白三公子眼泪掉的更凶，“呜…呜呜呜…”  
“驰…驰驰，到底发生了何事？可是有人欺负了你？”哪个混蛋敢惹自己心尖上的人儿？  
“就…就是祯哥…祯哥哥…”  
“…我？”赵王爷指指自己，满是不可置信，“驰驰，你说，我？”  
“就…就是…”  
“我心疼你都来不及怎会欺负你？”  
醉了酒的白三公子全然不知今日会发生何事，问什么便答什么，断断续续道：“今…今日…呜呜…张…张…小姐…唔…来，你都…呜…都不…理…呜…理我，祯哥…哥…唔…亦是…呜…是对…唔她这般温…唔…柔，本…本应…呜…如此，为…呜呜为何…我…我心…唔…心里…如…如此…难受…”  
赵王爷听着白三公子断断续续得说完，傻了眼，刚刚那话…抬手轻轻擦去床榻之上哭泣人儿眼角的泪，卷翘的睫毛呼扇呼扇蹭过手指，按下心里的狂喜，拉着白三公子手问道：“驰驰，我能不能问几个问题？”  
白三公子倾诉过后心情渐渐稳定，终是止住了泪水，一双湿漉漉的眼睛望着赵王爷，点点头。  
“今日瞧见张家小姐心里可是很难过？”  
摇摇头。  
“那每日瞧见我可是很开心？”  
点点头。  
“我和她说话聊天你很不开心？”  
点点头。  
“我对她好你很难过？”  
点点头。  
“我对其他人好亦是很难过？”  
点点头。  
“那我往后不对张家小姐好，不对其他人好，只对你一个人好可开心？”  
点点头。  
赵王爷脸上笑容愈来愈大，白三公子呆呆瞧着眼前人俊美的脸，可真是好看。  
“那驰驰，我再问最后一个问题。”  
白三公子忽的就瞧见俊美的脸放大，唇上贴上了一个软软的热乎乎的东西，稍稍一瞬便离去，茫然若失地望着赵王爷。  
赵王爷抚上白三公子醉酒后绯红的脸颊，  
“驰驰，我心悦你，你可喜欢我？”  
良久，白三公子点点头，复又摇摇头，咳磕磕绊绊道：“不…不能…喜欢…了，祯哥…哥哥要…要娶…张家小姐，不…不能喜欢…不喜欢了，哈哈…多…多般配…是不是…哈哈，不喜…喜欢了…不…”笑着眼泪却是不可控制流了下来。  
“何人告知你我要娶那位小姐了？此生，我想娶的只有你一个…”  
“骗…骗子，你…你看到美…美女就…就不理我了，你还…还对她…那么好，我…我什么…什么都没…没有，还…还拖着一…一副孱弱的身子，什么…都…都没有，只会拖…拖累你的，我…不能…不能喜欢，我知道，你…你对我好皆…皆因我是你好…好友的弟弟…我知道，我…唔唔…”  
白三公子昏昏沉沉，饶是平常断然不会说出此番话语，醉酒后心底里满腹委屈，一股脑儿全道了出来。  
赵王爷听了现下全是明了，这小脑袋想岔了，旁人总是有意无意提及张家小姐与自己青梅竹马，张丞相多次提及婚约，赵王爷只是笑笑不予置评，自是觉着无趣。  
听在白三公子耳里只道是另一回事，他觉着他们青梅竹马，这份情意远远是旁人及不上的，理所当然应当携手同行，白三公子更是觉着自卑，觉着自个儿配不上赵王爷。  
赵王爷听不得白三公子低低抽泣一遍遍说“不喜他”，倾身上去，以吻封喉。  
细细地描绘着那红润的双唇，白三公子止住抽泣，茫然无措，赵王爷轻而易举撬开贝齿，毫不客气攻略城池，淡淡的酒香味传至舌尖，比任何酒都要芬芳馥郁。  
“唔…”  
当舌尖扫过敏感的上颚，白三公子微微一颤呻吟出声。  
赵王爷眸色沉了几分，毫不客气加深了这个吻，待到胸腔内空气殆尽踹不过气堪堪放过他。  
白三公子从未有过此体验，本沉浸在难过中的人此刻脑袋一片空白，傻乎乎瞧着眼前人。  
赵王爷噗嗤一声笑出声，这人啊，定是毫无经验，心情大好，搂住白三公子，“驰驰，这此生来世，我只愿与你相伴，你可愿意？”  
白三公子尚未出声，只觉双唇复又被啄了一下，赵王爷额头抵着额头，“驰驰，嫁与本王可好？做本王的王妃，做这赵王府唯一的王妃，可好？”  
白三公子回了神，方才…方才祯哥哥说了什么？他…他倾心自己，要娶了自己？他的祯哥哥从来都是属于他，心底泛起巨大的喜悦，一扫阴霾…  
“可…可是…”  
“没有可是，驰驰很好，比任何人都好。本王的王妃只是你，赵王府当家主母亦只能是你。呐驰驰若不答应，本王媳妇没了，赵王府当家主母没了，倘若本王真的成了孤家寡人，你忍心瞧着本王孤零零一人终老，忍心瞧着本王这般可怜…”  
白三公子听着赵王爷愈说愈不着调，忍不住笑出了声，捂住喋喋不休的嘴，低下头几不可闻的“嗯”了声。  
几乎在白三公子应下之时，赵王爷猛地将人扯入怀中，一手箍着少年纤细的腰，一手抬起精致的下巴，狠狠吻了上去。  
滑腻的舌头伸进口中，发了狠的攻略城池。仿佛被狐狸盯上的兔子，赵王爷似是要把人拆入裹腹，白三公子不知该如何做，寻着本能双手搂住脖子，小心翼翼伸出舌头青涩的回应。  
赵王爷箍的紧了几分，意乱情迷，两人胸腔里空气愈来愈少，直教人窒息，白三公子晕晕乎乎挣扎了几下。  
“唔唔…”  
赵王爷放轻力道，一改先前狠劲，温柔的舔舐着，本箍着腰的手不知何时滑进了衣衫里，掌下是少年白嫩滑腻的肌肤，触感竟是如此这般好，嘴唇渐渐向下，留恋于颈间。  
带有薄茧的大掌轻轻抚过腰际，白三公子身子不禁颤了颤，呻吟出声，“唔…祯…祯哥哥…”  
赵王爷先前好容易压下去的欲火直冲上来，较之更甚。  
将人推至于床榻之上，倾身上前，撑着身子瞧着身下之人，衣衫大乱，露出大半个白嫩的肩膀，脸颊绯红，薄唇微微有些肿，湿漉漉的大眼迷离地瞧着自己，欲火直冲下身。  
赵王爷清晰的感受到身子的变化，欲望硬的发疼，忍着生生将人吃下肚的冲动，哑着嗓子问道：“驰驰，我想要你，交与我可好？”  
不知如何是“要”，即是祯哥哥要，那便给，轻轻点了点头。  
赵王爷褪去衣衫，露出少年白皙纤细的身子，吻上薄唇，脖颈间，渐渐来到胸前，含着那右边茱萸，大掌轻轻揉捏着另一边，麻酥酥的感觉直冲下身，欲望有抬头之势，白三公子不由得弓起了身子。  
“…唔，祯哥哥，好…好奇怪…”  
“不舒服吗？”  
白三公子摇摇头，“不…不知道，就是很…很奇怪的感觉…”  
“那便是舒服了。”  
大掌沿着腰际向下，隔着亵裤抚上白三公子微微抬头的欲望，上下抚摸。  
白三公子惊呼出声，欲伸手阻止，赵王爷眼疾手快，攥住手腕拉过头顶，毫不客气吻上双唇。  
大掌伸进亵裤，握上硬挺的欲望，上下套弄起来，拇指时不时滑过铃口，前端不可控制地溢出了透明液体，白三公子未经床底之事，哪受得了这般刺激，似是痛苦似是舒服，陌生之感过于可怕，  
“唔…啊……祯…祯哥哥…啊…唔唔…”  
低沉地嗓音在耳畔响起：“我在。”  
莫名安心，放任自己沉浸在祯哥哥带来的可怕刺激中。  
前段透明液体分泌越来越多，小腹四肢微微颤抖，察觉到身下之人快要攀上欲望顶点，赵王爷松了手，白三公子硬生生停在此处，睁开眼噘着嘴，似是表达不满。  
赵王爷安抚性亲了亲双唇，“别急。”  
快速褪去了自己衣衫，挤进白三公子双腿间，粉嫩的欲望直直呈现在眼前，张嘴毫不犹豫含了下去，上下吞吐。  
当下身被湿漉漉的感觉包围，白三公子不可置信抬头望去，强烈的视觉感让他大脑空白，祯哥哥竟然…竟然含着他的…他的…强烈的快感传遍全身，  
“啊…唔唔…祯哥…啊…哥…不…啊…不用…不…啊啊不要…”  
欲起身推开那人，熟料赵王爷一个用力，舌尖扫过铃口，手指轻轻抚摸囊袋，白三公子当即软了腰，全身使不上半分力，  
“驰驰别动，乖，好好感受。”  
“啊…啊…唔唔…”  
白三公子除了呻吟出声，说不出话，赵王爷手口并用，取悦床上之人。  
察觉白三公子小腹微颤，四肢紧绷，赵王爷更为卖力的吸允，白三公子不可控制弓起了身，脑中白光乍现，  
“啊…”  
竟是交待了出去，躺在床上大口大口呼吸，久久不能平复。  
听到吞咽的声音，白三公子回了神，惊呼出声：“祯哥哥，你怎么…怎么…”  
不待回答，赵王爷吻了上去，嘴间充满了膻腥味，结束长长一吻，笑得邪魅，“你的味道。”  
“你…你…”白三公子脸红的滴血，说不出一句话。  
赵王爷伸手从旁边盒子拿出一个白色瓷瓶，“驰驰，待会可能有点难受，忍一忍。”捞了一块白色膏体往身下人身后探去。异物侵入之感并不好受，白三公子绷紧了身子，皱起了眉。赵王爷一遍遍吻着他，“驰驰别怕，放松。”  
觉到白三公子渐渐放松的身子，赵王爷手指慢慢抽动起来，沿着内壁一点点抚摸。  
最初的不适过去后，私密处传来阵阵酥麻和难耐，不知戳到了哪一点，白三公子整个身子颤了一颤，惊叫着出了声，“啊…”  
赵王爷试探着复又往那处抽动，白三公子挣扎了几下，“不…啊啊…祯哥哥…不…啊…不要碰…那…啊啊…那里…”  
“原是在这里…”赵王爷欣喜万分。  
本泄了一次的欲望竟是颤巍巍再次立了起来，前端已是湿透，过于强烈的快感席卷全身，白三公子整个身子软在床上。  
身后私密处轻而易举伸进了二指，赵王爷极尽温柔抚摸开拓，饶是自己硬的发疼，也极力忍着，一下一下直指那凸起处，直至容纳三指。  
“啊…唔唔…啊啊…啊…”  
骤然抽出的手指使得白三公子难耐异常，私密处痒痒的竟是隐隐期待着安慰，霎时一个硕大滚烫的硬物抵在穴口，毫不留情的贯穿，直抵那要命之处。  
“啊…”白三公子忍不住叫出声。  
温暖紧致的甬道包裹着那硕大的欲望，赵王爷舒服出声，付下身吻着心尖上的人儿，“唔…驰驰…”  
亏了赵王爷耐心开拓，白三公子并未受多大痛楚，只是过于硕大多少还是不适。  
赵王爷一手抚上白三公子腿间因不适渐有疲软之势的欲望上下套弄，身下慢慢律动，次次抵上那要命之处，感到怀中人渐渐得了趣，后处亦是放松，大力律动起来，白三公子双腿夹着赵王爷劲瘦的腰，只能无力呻吟着，一遍遍唤着身上之人，  
“唔…唔…啊…啊啊…唔…祯…祯哥哥…啊…”  
“唔…祯哥哥，啊…我…啊啊…快…快…别…唔唔…别碰…那…啊啊…”  
“驰驰，一起。”  
赵王爷打开白三公子双腿，重重顶了十几下，每下顶到深处，似是撞在白三公子心脏上，  
“…啊…”白三公子扬起好看的脖颈，再次交待了出去，点点白灼洒在了小腹之上。  
赵王爷闷哼一声，咬住那滑腻白皙的脖颈，深深埋在白三公子体内，一股股滚烫的液体射进了那狭窄的甬道。  
两人身上皆是覆了一层薄汗，白三公子双眼迷离，本是白皙的皮肤此刻染上了情欲之色，显得淫糜异常。  
开口便是哑着嗓音，带着情欲过后的慵懒，眼神亦是带着几分妩媚，“祯…祯哥哥…”  
埋在体内的欲望竟又是抬了头，怀中之人一个眼神一句话便能撩拨的不能自已，白三公子自是感觉到了，睁大眼睛还未开口说出半句话语，赵王爷便再次律动起来，双双沉溺在下一波情欲之潮中。  
满屋春光，一室旖旎。  
罗帐之中时不时传出几声哭泣之音，“祯…祯哥哥，唔唔…不要了…呜呜…不…不要…啊…”  
屋外影卫选择性忽略某些靡靡之音。  
待到情欲褪去，白三公子已是昏睡了过去，眼角带着泪，卷翘的睫毛微微颤抖，身上遍布青青紫紫的痕迹，抽出欲望，带出了股股白灼，穴口已有些微微红肿，赵王爷暗骂自己，第一次做得狠了，亦是低估了少年的吸引力。  
起身披了衣衫，将昏睡之人裹好，抱着人去了侧院。  
侧院的水池终年温暖，将人放进池子，小心翼翼清理身后之处，速速给两人清洗了身子，回了房间给穴口涂了药膏，抱着人安然入睡。  
一夜好梦。


	8. （八）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 随便写写可能是长文私设多ooc预警  
> 文末赠送几百字文艺版2.0第二次写请不要嫌弃

窗明几净，已是大亮。  
白三公子幽幽转醒，扯了扯身子，  
“嘶…”  
全身好似被车轱辘辗过般酸痛，费劲抬起手指揉了揉朦胧双眼，忽听头顶上方传来低低笑语：“驰驰。”  
赵王爷早已醒转，瞧了怀里人大半晌，眼瞧着这人迷迷糊糊醒来，吻了吻额头，，搂着人道：“早安。”  
白三公子枕着赵王爷手臂，身上不着寸缕，点点零星片段涌入脑中，忆起了昨晚所发生之事，当即脸颊似火烧，不敢抬头去瞧赵王爷，嘟嘟囔囔着：“我…我…不…不许看…”半天没出下文，索性扯过被子，往被里挪。  
赵王爷嗤笑一声，“驰驰，现下方觉着害羞？昨晚该瞧的都瞧了个遍，驰驰身子当真极美。”  
闷闷声从里头传来：“谁…谁害羞…不…不许提…”说罢又欲往里蹭。  
赵王爷一个翻身压制住人，将人从里头捞出来，哑声道：“别动。”说罢恶意挺了挺腰。  
白三公子意欲挣扎，忽觉一个炙热的硬物生生抵着大腿，当即僵硬了身子，睁大眼睛惶恐不安，身子已是承受不住了，“你…你，不…不要了…唔”  
赵王爷府下身堵住了嘴，细细品尝身下人的美味。待长长一吻结束，眼前人双颊绯红，眼神迷离，红润的薄唇微微撅起似是在表达不满，身下欲望又是涨大了几分，微微蹭着底下滑腻肌肤。  
压下欲火，赵王爷起身，“不折腾你了，往后你便是我的，有的是机会。”  
白三公子脸色又是红了几分，就着赵王爷的手慢慢起身，不慎牵动了下身，难以启齿之处倒是并无多大痛楚，只是稍有几分不适  
“嘶…”  
“可是那儿不适？”  
“…无…无事。”  
地上衣衫散了一地，管家昨晚便差人送了新的过来，边给白三公子穿衣边询问：“当真？昨晚虽是涂了药膏，毕竟不是天生应承之处，疼痛在所难免。怪我，明知你身子弱还如此折腾…”  
眼见赵王爷颇为愧疚，白三公子连连摇头，  
“当真无碍，只是…只是有几分…几分不适…，并…并无多大痛楚…”愈说愈是小声，最后如蚊子般细语。  
“如此，往后多做便习惯了，嘿嘿。”  
“休要将这些话挂…挂嘴边…”  
“亏了公孙大哥的药膏，当真是好用。”  
闻言白三公子不可置信抬头，“哥…哥们…”  
“噢，他们啊，他们皆知晓我的心思，怕也就你一人不曾察觉了。”  
“诶，祯哥哥何曾与我说起…”  
“不提也罢。我得去向圣上请旨赐婚，不早早把你娶进门不安心，往后你便是我的妻，赵王府的当家主母。”  
“…”

扶着人坐到桌旁，凳子上铺上软软的垫子，清淡的小米粥亦是放凉了，影一早早吩咐了厨房今日准备了清淡饮食，待两人吃完便招了人进来，白三公子低头喝着滋补汤，赵王爷毫不避讳在他面前谈论国事，有些东西迟早也是要让他接触到，既然展公子有意栽培，那便慢慢教会他，  
“小一，小七还有几日可到？”  
“回主上，不出意外明日便到。”  
“告知他即刻来见本王，西北情势刻不容缓。”  
“是。”

“驰驰，要不要瞧瞧我养的宠物，它会很喜欢你的。”  
“真的？在哪？带我去。”

待走到花园里，忽见一个雪白的身影蹿了出来，直扑到赵王爷怀里，亲昵地蹭着脖子。  
看清了那雪白的庞然大物是为何物，白三公子吓了一跳，“啊”一声转头扑向赵王爷怀里，紧紧搂着腰不撒手，身子止不住颤抖。  
雪白狮子凑近试探性的嗅了嗅，身上有主人的味道，又是凑近嗅了嗅，之前主人手上喜帖所沾染的味道似乎是此人身上的，讨好似的轻轻蹭了蹭白三公子。  
赵王爷搂着人，安抚着轻拍后背，  
“驰驰不怕，它不伤人。”  
“…真…真的？”  
“真的，它很喜欢你。”  
白三公子抬起深埋在颈间的头，转过去悄悄睁了一只眼，那白色狮子此刻正乖巧坐在眼前，眼汪汪瞧着人，大脑袋试探性的往前蹭，似是有几分委屈。  
“来，摸摸头。”  
赵王爷抓着手腕轻轻放到白狮子头上，白三公子小心翼翼摸了几下，白狮子眯着眼睛舒服地哼哼，大脑袋往前拱了拱，当真是喜爱白三公子。  
不再那般害怕，白三公子大着胆子蹲下身搂住了白狮子的脖子，蹭了几下，毛绒绒甚是舒服，开心得问道：“祯哥哥，它唤什么。”  
“里斯本。”

“里斯本，里斯本…”不出半个时辰，一人一狮便在院子里玩耍，时不时传出几声笑语，平时分外冷清的院子显得活络起来，不知情的下人们频频望向花园，谁敢在赵王府里头如此不知轻重？

“王爷，张家小姐来了，要见吗？”  
“…见，顺带着来见见赵王府的王妃。”  
“是。”

“驰驰”，上前从背后搂着人，下巴搁在瘦削的肩膀上，“累了吗？有客人来，可否赏脸陪为夫一道见见？”  
“…不…不正经…”  
“哦是吗？那便劳烦王妃陪本王走一趟。”  
“…我…我不是…”  
“不是什么？”  
“我…我现下并未嫁…嫁于你…”  
你啊，迟早是要嫁于我的，提前熟悉熟悉亦是极好的。”  
白三公子噗嗤笑出了声，“哪来的这般说法？”八字还没一撇呢，这人当真是…，“何人来了王府？”  
“张家小姐。”  
白三公子身子不可察觉地僵了僵，怀中人的情绪赵王爷亦是察觉到了，昨晚已知晓他的心意自是不胜欢喜，心中的忧虑却是不减半分，这人儿啊，总是想着配不上自己，只怕旁人稍稍强势几分，便会萌生退意放手而去。  
“她有福气，正好借此机会见见咱们王府的当家主母，嗯？”  
灼热的气息悉数喷洒在脖颈，痒痒的，倒是驱散了心中不少阴霾。  
“依你。晌午留人吃饭吧。”  
“你做主。”

张家小姐已被请进了前厅候着，此次上门带来了王爷所喜香茶，见到定是喜不自禁。  
“小姐，这王爷怎还不来？如此待客之道不似王府作风。”  
赵管家已是添了三次茶水，每每问起王爷在何处，只答张小姐请稍候，王爷马上便来。

“只怕被棘手之事缠上了，既是让我候着，王爷便不会不见。”  
“小姐，此次带上了王爷极爱的香茶，王爷必定很欢喜。小姐一次次煞费苦心，定能入王爷眼。”  
“但愿能如你所说。”只怕那白三公子…

“让张小姐久等了，本王忽有要事处理”  
还望海涵。”  
“无妨，祯哥…”  
张家小姐睁大眉目瞧见赵王爷身旁的白三公子，十指相扣，白三公子低着头瞧不见神情，赵王爷脸上的笑容却是那么刺眼。  
祯哥哥真是的，非要拉着手，也不怕被人瞧了笑话…动动手臂示意赵王爷松开，有旁人在，欲把手指抽回去，熟料这人就是不撒手，惹得白三公子脸颊爬上红晕，低头不看旁人如何打量他。

府中不知情之人看着自家王爷不知从何处拐了个少年，牵着人走在花园里，脸上神采飞扬，心下也是颇为诧异，只是身下下人不敢妄自绯议那位少年身份，若是传出一丝风言风语，惹得王爷不高兴，怕是要被赶出王府。瞧着王爷尽心竭力呵护着，确是个极为重要之人。

“来小倩，”赵王爷抬起十指相扣的两手，“见见你大嫂。”  
多年不曾唤过的小名此刻从朝思暮想的人口中传出，本应是欣喜万分，张家小姐却是如坠冰窖般，脸色血色尽失，当“大嫂”二字传入耳中，本纤细的身体晃了晃险些站不稳，幸得身边丫鬟手脚快堪堪扶住了她。  
稳了稳心神，不可置信颤抖着开口：“他…他…”  
“他便是本王亲选的王妃，只此一人，此生不渝。不日本王便请求圣上赐婚，倒是还望小倩赏脸前来参加本王大婚典礼。”  
张家小姐手指紧握，指甲生生嵌入了肉里浑然不知疼痛，多年痴情竟是付诸东流？只此一人，断了她共入赵王府的念头， 他当真不知自己心意，竟是连一个待在他身边的机会都不愿给，这人…这人为何这般无情？  
最是无情帝王家。当今圣上却是个痴情的，后宫只有一位“皇后”，展府白府两位当家皆是只有一位正妻，琴瑟和鸣，举案齐眉。  
赵家也是有多情种，旁系叔伯大有娶了几位偏房之人在，是有祥和共处亦有争风吃醋，闹得整个府邸不安生。  
赵王爷自小耳濡目染，况父王娘亲在世之时，父王便只独独娶了娘亲一人，宠爱有加。  
张丞相滥情，张府多是妾室，整日里争风吃醋，虽是有所出却是女儿身，不得看重。  
自己上头有几个姐姐，早早便许配人家，嫁与朝中大人为妻为妾，所幸身为嫡女，爹爹和娘亲亦颇为宠爱，后院之人平日见着她丝毫不敢放肆。  
尤记得赵王爷指着张府后院那些莺莺燕燕，对着她说道；“我不屑妻妾成群，只求一生一世一双人。”  
少年神采张扬，说完大步便离了张府。  
张家小姐瞧着少年远去的背影，急急跟上，他日嫁与祯哥哥之人该是何等幸福，爱慕之心油然而生。  
“为何…为何偏偏是他…为何，他一无是处，哪里配得上？你明知我…”  
白三公子攥紧了手指，他自知配不上，连旁人都是觉着不配的…  
“张小姐慎言，”赵王爷打断话语不悦皱起眉头，“本王娶谁由本王决定，本王觉着他好便好。我的驰驰是天下最好的，换了谁都比不上，望张小姐往后勿再说此番话。”

张家小姐堪堪忍住朝白三公子扑过去的冲动，良好的大家闺秀之范不允许做出有辱斯文举动，只是定定瞧着白三公子，“为何是你…为何…”

白三公子抿了抿唇，鼓起勇气，抬头注视张家小姐，神色坚定，身为男儿身，不应一味躲在他人身后，即是两情相悦，便该堂堂正正站在那人身旁，“对不起张小姐，我…我喜欢祯哥哥，心悦他，望此生伴他左右，呃…我…我会照顾好他…”抬眼飞快瞧了眼赵王爷，复又低下头，脸颊红的似是滴血般。  
赵王爷心情颇好，他方拐到手一向害羞的媳妇毫不讳忌大大方方当着外人面承认心悦他，似是天上砸了一个喜饼，他要的也不过如此。  
“张小姐，已是晌午，驰驰说待你留下用完午膳再遣人送你回府，特地吩咐厨房多做了菜，请。”  
“不…不了，我还有要事处理，不便打扰，告辞。”  
两人瞧着张家小姐身形不稳离去，白三公子担忧着开口：“祯哥哥，她…她没事吧。”  
“无碍，驰驰不用忧心。来，我们去用膳。”  
赵王爷没有忽视掉离开前张家小姐盯着白三公子的眼神，充斥着不甘，羡慕，还有浓浓的嫉妒，怕是一时冲动之下做出伤害他人之事，影一影二被调离，待小七回来便安排他寸步不离保护驰驰，心下安排好便搂着人儿用膳。

一个早晨时间赵王府上下便已知晓此次王爷拐了个王妃回来，小王妃身为男儿身，乃是当朝白家三少爷。赵王府一向与白展两府交好，此次若能成了亲便是亲上加亲，当真是美事一桩。  
第二日影七便抵达了府上，赵王爷此刻正伴着白三公子于书房读书研字。他当真爱极了自家媳妇儿那一手好字，不然断不会凭借当日那一张请柬便教人产生了兴趣。时不时磨着人写帖子，好的坏的通通收了起来。  
影一通报小七回来了。  
白三公子闻言搁下笔，转头笑着对身旁人道：“我便先去花园和里斯本玩会儿，还差一句便写完了，先别收，待我回来写全再收起。”  
赵王爷点头，示意影七进来。  
白三公子走出书房，奔着花园寻里斯本去了。  
“小七，一路辛苦。西北之势如何？”  
“禀主子，不辛苦，”来者也不过一位少年，模样清秀，瞧着年纪也不过虚长白三公子几岁，不同于白三公子淡泊宁静，少年多年暗卫生涯凭添了几分沉稳和神秘，“主子，如主子猜想般，张家暗中在西北私自豢养了一批军马，这几日正暗中招兵买马。西北战况如之前查探，消息无异，蛮夷频频冒犯，却不入侵，张大将军只派了旗下副将应对。”  
“方才下拨十万军饷，如此这般急着招兵买马，扩大势力。”  
“主子，我扮作士兵潜入军营，发现了意想不到之人。”  
“何人？”  
“张丞相府下幕僚顾大人，秦大人，还有…”  
“嗯？”  
“蛮夷现任族长统领下一个小部落头领，颇有野心据属下查探，此头领和现任族长之间多有不和，上任族长任命此人后颇为不服，表面不得不俯首称臣，背地里却是多番阻挠，收买人心。”  
“哦？”赵王爷微微一笑，喃喃自语，“莫不又是一出好戏…”  
“主子，属下听到顾秦二位大人此次拜见张将军奉了张丞相之名，有提到主子和白三公子名讳，怕是不利。”少年稚嫩脸上露出担忧之色。  
“本王明日便进宫奏明皇上。你且先去休息，即日起便寸步不离白三公子身边，尤是张府之人，万加留意。”  
“主上怕张府对未来王妃不利？”  
“张府一直望张家小姐入府，如今本王既要娶白家三公子，以张府势力定会不甘，此次你无意打探到的消息倒是助本王提前安排，切记无论如何都要护得他安全。”  
“是，属下告退。”  
赵王爷步入园中，瞧着白三公子笑脸心头阴霾散了大片，“驰驰。”  
“啊祯哥哥。”  
“明日你我一道进宫可好？我欲请求圣上赐婚，向你白家提亲。”  
“'…嗯。”

另一厢，当日实实被伤透心的张家小姐回了府中，关上房门将屋子里砸了个遍，倒在床榻之上伤心不已。张丞相张大夫人听闻小姐贴身丫鬟述说经过明了缘由，众人守着门口满眼着急，不知如何是好。

翌日下朝之后，圣上便宣了白府展府两家人进了御书房，赵王爷禀明西北之势后便想着如何开口。饶赵王爷多年镇定自若的悠闲表情瞧着岳丈一家也有所松动，竟是透着一丝丝紧张。  
“我…我…我…”半天也没个下文。  
气定神闲如赵王爷也有讲不出话的一天，白二公子和展公子眯着眼睛看好戏。  
圣上：“祯，你吞吞吐吐意欲何为？”  
展公子：“是啊，想不到赵王爷年岁渐长反倒做事优柔寡断了。”  
白二公子：“啧啧真不像你作风。”  
赵王爷听着两位好友调侃，忽地一把扯过身旁的白三公子，向着在座各位行礼郑重道：“我欲求娶驰驰，望白府同意，望皇叔赐婚。”  
白三公子红着脸低着头，在座他人悠悠抿了一口茶，一脸果然如此的神情。  
圣上：“白卿家作何说法？若白家不同意，朕也是万万不同意。”  
白三公子瞧着上座自己父亲，嗫嚅着开口：“爹爹…”  
白二老爷：“驰驰，你可真想好了，愿嫁与赵王爷吗？”  
白三公子：“我…我，祯哥哥他很好，对我亦很好，我…”  
白二老爷：“当真不会后悔？”  
赵王爷：“白大人请放心，我断不会让他有后悔之心。”  
白二老爷：“王爷，我家小儿自幼身子弱，极少外出。家中长辈宠着他惯着他，小儿性子纯，不知人间险恶。王爷身处朝堂，想必也明白身不由己此四字。我不求他飞黄腾达，本欲寻个平常人家结了姻缘，保他一生平安。”  
赵王爷：“白大人，我知晓为人父母者皆是良苦用心，贵为王爷身处权利中心已是无力改变之事。我曾许诺过护得他一生周全，必定拼尽全力爱护他。我的王妃只能是他一人，赵王府当家主母亦只能是他，我爱他，心悦他，还望白大人成全。”语毕直直跪了下去，神色坚定。  
白二老爷：“王爷使不得快快请起。昔日里我已是听小白小展说起，相信王爷是真心待驰驰。然赵王府没了子嗣，他日如何是好？”  
圣上：“白卿家无须担心，赵家虽是人丁单薄，一个赵王府继承人还是有的。”  
“如此，”白二老爷朝着赵王爷深深行了一礼，“我家小儿便拜托给王爷了。”  
“多谢白大人。”  
“谢谢爹爹。”  
“驰驰你过来。”  
“爹爹…”  
“驰驰，往后入了赵王府，多双眼睛盯着你，行事万望要谨慎。你自小性子静，易吃亏，若是那小子敢欺负你，尽管回来告诉爹爹，爹爹帮你教训他。”  
“嗯…”  
展公子：“二伯放心，若是赵祯敢欺负驰驰，我和小白第一个教训他。”  
圣上：“朕亦不会轻饶他。”  
赵王爷：“…”

不多时当今圣上下诏，白府三公子品性优良，与赵王爷两情相悦，特赐婚于二人，择日完婚。  
赵王爷兴致冲冲拐了人回了赵王府。  
“驰驰，我得赶紧着去把日后要紧事处理了，好准备大婚。”  
“嗯…”  
赵王爷重重亲了一口媳妇儿光滑的脸蛋，大步迈向书房，招来人一一交付具体事宜。  
天色已晚，迟迟不见赵王爷回房，白三公子干脆起身出了房门，远远瞧着书房灯火通明，想了想便转头去了厨房。  
后厨里只余了几人，瞧未来小王妃来了，忙上前行礼：“三少爷。”  
厨房大娘：“三少爷可是饿了？想吃点什么？”  
白三公子摇摇头，“大娘，不用麻烦了，我不饿，”四处张望一番，“大娘，可有面粉？”  
“有有有，三少爷要做什么吩咐老奴一声，老奴来就好，厨房脏，三少爷还是去外头候着。”  
“不不不，我…我自己来。”  
小王妃开了口下人也就不再说什么，“三少爷东西都在这呢。”  
“谢谢大娘。”  
“三少爷这样说可是折煞老奴了。三少爷，老奴在旁打下手，生个火，您看可行吗？”  
“嗯，那就麻烦大娘了。”  
“不麻烦不麻烦。”

多日下来，府中下人时时见着总是不见人影的赵王爷陪着小王妃，带着里斯本，于花园处玩耍。  
小王妃虽是出身大家，却丝毫不见骄横，身子孱弱，对待众人更是亲切和蔼，惹得赵王府上下恨不得多多疼爱小王妃，赵管家吩咐厨房变着法儿做好吃的药膳多给这位小王妃补补身子。

白三公子娴熟地和面擀面做饺子。  
在白府时瞧父亲和叔伯书房常常三更半夜烛火通明，自己那副身子时常病着做不了什么，便去厨房捣鼓做点东西送过去，一开始确是千奇百怪难以下咽，然父亲叔伯皆会摸着他的头夸着他说驰驰长大了，懂得照顾人，笑呵呵吃完他做的东西。日子一长，厨艺也愈发进步了，简单的膳食难不倒他。  
热气腾腾的一碗饺子出锅，小心翼翼放进食盒，笑着向厨房里的人挥挥手，“谢谢大娘，我做完了，得先走了。”乐呵呵捧着个食盒往书房走去。  
叩了叩门，“祯哥哥。”  
“驰驰快进来，”一眼瞧着白三公子抱着个食盒，“这么晚了怎还不歇息？这是？”  
“我怕你饿着，去厨房做了东西，趁热吃。”  
“你做的？驰驰真厉害。”赵王爷可不知自己媳妇儿还下得了厨房，打开食盖，一股香味扑鼻而来，热气腾腾冒着烟儿  
“尝尝味道如何？”  
“好吃。”  
“你喜欢便好。”  
待赵王爷吃完拉人去了偏院的池子。  
“驰驰，上回你昏过去了，我抱着你来此处浑然不知，来，这回陪我一起好好沐浴。”  
“…”  
赵王爷抬手解了自己衣衫，没入池子，长长呼出一口气。  
“驰驰，快下来甚是舒服。”  
“…”  
“可是害羞？不怕，快来。”  
“…”  
“可是要为夫亲自来帮你宽衣？”赵王爷欲起身踏出池子。  
“不不不不…用，我我我…我自己来。”  
赵王爷站在池边，劲瘦的胸膛大半个露在池子外，隐隐还能瞧着腹肌轮廓，白三公子不由得看红了脸，手上动作渐慢。  
“啊！”  
噗通一声，已是被赵王爷拽入了池子，洁白的衣裳已是湿透，粘在肌肤上。  
“你…你，衣裳都湿透了…”  
“既已湿了，那便脱了便好。”轻易解了白三公子的衣裳，赤裸的胸膛贴在一起，本冰凉的身子被这温暖的池水染高了温度。  
有力的手臂搂着纤细的腰，下身紧紧贴在一起，炽热的硬物抵着小腹，白三公子愣愣抬头，“你唔…”  
赵王爷顺势低头含住那薄唇，舌头趁机攻略城池，下身微微蹭着。  
上回醉了酒昏昏沉沉，这回人清醒着，无比清晰地感受到那宽大的手掌缓缓摩挲，沿着腰际来至胸前。  
修长的手指不经意间拂过胸前粉红颗粒，带起身体阵阵颤栗。密密麻麻的细吻落在耳后脖颈直至胸前，毫不客气含上另一边果子。  
“唔…”不经意泄露的呻吟刺激了身上之人，牙齿微微磨着，舌头轻轻舔舐着，指尖亦是轻轻刮弄着。  
“唔…疼…啊…”又是轻咬又是舔舐，疼痛与酥痒交织而来，下身竟已微微挺起。  
作恶之人终是放过了胸前两颗粉红颗粒，此刻已是微微肿起。  
“啊！”不得喘息，手掌直直来到身下，伸进亵裤，握住欲望上下套弄，一波波快感袭来，双腿无力，若不是腰间那牢牢箍着的手臂，怕是早已支撑不住倒了下去。  
忽的整个人被托了起来，猝不及防只得牢牢抱紧了脖子，亵裤不知何时漂浮在水面，光滑细腻的双腿缠在劲瘦的腰间。  
热，很热，不知是池水的缘故还是那煽风点火之人，滚烫的身子急需个出口，只有紧紧贴着身上之人方能感觉到舒服。  
将人放置于池边，白嫩的肌肤因着情欲染了层绯色，下腹又是肿胀了几分，倾身压上。  
双眼迷离，只觉天地景色倒置，已是被人放置了池边，借此得以喘了几口气。  
细密的吻落在耳后，脖颈，复又觉着湿漉漉的舌头伸进了耳廓，细细舔舐，如同在耳边喃喃细语。  
浑身无力，双腿早已被打开，欲望亦是挺立着，令人难以启齿之位竟隐隐觉着酥痒难耐，忍不住扭了扭身子，欲缓解后方传来的奇异感。  
“唔…”  
“舒服吗？”低低笑语响起在耳徹。  
舒服？难受？早已分不清，只是凭着本能牢牢贴着身上人，不够，还是不够，终是哑着嗓子嗫嚅着开了口：“祯…祯哥哥…”带着几分情欲，几分茫然，几分哭腔。  
似是不知如此一幕是有多诱人，继续唤着：“祯哥哥，我…我难受…唔…”  
异物入侵之感此次实实体会到了，似是在抚摸着内里，缓解了酥痒之感，忍不住呻吟出声“嗯…”  
轻车熟路找到了那个致命地方，轻轻一按，灭顶的快感袭来，猝不及防尖叫出声，  
“啊…”，快感过于可怕，惶恐不安地摇头，“那…那里…啊…不…唔”，身子软成了一摊水。  
身上人不依不饶，修长的手指总是有意无意按压着，细细的充满爱怜的吻流恋在殷红的薄唇和脖颈处。  
突然抽离的手指使得整个身子倍感空虚，难耐的扭扭身子似是表达不满。  
后方抵上了炙热的硬物，耳边响起暗哑低沉之音，“驰驰，我忍不住了…”就着池水破开口子缓缓推了进去。  
“唔…嗯…”  
饶是做足了准备，进去之时还是有点难受，不比醉酒状态，此时似是能感受到那硬物的轮廓，有力的跳动着，凭添了几分羞耻感，下意识的紧了紧。  
“唔…”  
“啊…”  
一人因着突然的收缩舒服出声，一人因着那硬物抵上要命之处惊叫出声，扬起好看的脖颈，弓起了身子，欲望的巅峰来得毫无预兆，点点白灼洒在小腹处，只余大口大口喘息。  
情欲后的身子甚是敏感，稍稍抽动几下研磨着那处，“嗯…别…啊…别…停下…唔唔…”  
方才释放过的欲望又是颤巍巍的立了起来。  
“驰驰，该是换你喂饱我了…”语毕，覆上身子，大力抽动起来。  
“啊…嗯…”不时辗过那处，圆滚滚的脚趾头都蜷缩起来，双手抱着身上动作之人，本缠在腰间的双腿亦是无力垂下，舒展着身子接受一波波灭顶的快感，水面荡起一圈圈涟漪。  
“呜呜…祯…祯哥哥，不…啊…不要了…”要命的刺激硬生生逼出了眼泪，身子一丝一毫之力都已无，被人托着举在半空中，双腿打开，下身结合得毫无缝隙，一次次重重的进入，一次次狠狠顶着那处，双手只得牢牢抱着脖颈以免下滑。  
“乖，唤我一声相公。”  
“呜呜…啊…”又是一记重重的顶入  
“唤我一声。”  
“嗯…祯哥哥…啊…唔…相…呜呜…相公…嗯嗯…”  
复又被人放置在光滑石头上，本觉着温热的石头此刻竟透着几分凉意。双腿高高架起，弯折了大半个身子，迎接一记较一记更深的进入。

“啊…”伴随着一记重重顶入，全身痉挛，四肢紧绷，硬物一跳一跳泄出白灼，耳边一记暗哑之音，股股滚烫喷洒在体内，一同攀上了欲望的巅峰，久久不能回神矣。  
抽出欲望，带出了股股白灼，感觉到腿间液体流下，白三公子涨红了脸欲起身清理，奈何全身无力向前摔去。  
“驰驰小心，”强有力的手臂及时箍住了他，以免摔倒，“我来清理。”  
“不不不不…用，我我我…我自己来便可。”  
“怎的此刻害羞？方才可不似这般。”  
“你你你…”  
“听话，乖，来。”  
挣扎不过，由着他去。  
“驰驰竟还有力气，如此，下回便可不用顾忌了。”  
“！！！”  
羞红着脸由着赵王爷清理干净，披上外衫，抱着一同入房。事后餍足，拥着心尖上的人儿一道沉沉睡去。


	9. （九）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.0版想开新坑想完结，扛起cp大旗加快加快加快biu~~~

赵王府这厢热闹喜气，张丞相府却是愁云惨淡。  
“小姐您吃点东西吧，再不吃身子会受不住的。”  
张家小姐不语，空洞无神望着窗外。  
“小姐，这样下去只是拖累了自己身子，不值。”  
“…”良久，终是说了句，“不值？”  
小丫鬟见自家小姐终是开口说了句，连连点头，“小姐，您为那赵王爷劳神伤心，他却不知。天下好男儿比比皆是，小姐何苦倾心王爷一人？不值…”  
“…这情字，我如何能看透？倘若能看透，我也不至于落得如此下场，呵。”  
“小姐，王爷就是图个新鲜罢了，我瞧着那白三公子呆呆傻傻，哪比得上小姐？实在不配。”  
“然则此人却是成了王爷心上人。那日王爷如此待我，教我如何甘心？”  
“小姐，眼下这白三公子是王爷心尖上人，又是白家三少爷，自是处处维护的紧。待哪一天王爷新鲜劲过了，那白三公子便什么也不是了。小姐，您振作些。”  
“圣上已赐婚，我还有何机会？”  
“小姐，倘若没了白三公子…”  
“如何？继续说。”  
“小姐，若是那三公子不在了，这大婚便也不了了之，您就有机会挽回王爷。”  
话至此，再愚笨之人亦是明白了此话何意，“…然则那白三公子却是…无辜之人…”  
“小姐，不为己争取，待一切尘埃落定，小姐您可真就错过了。”  
“…”  
“小姐？”丫鬟复又靠近，”小姐，这感情之事岂可拱手让人？”  
“…那人身旁定有人保护，如何接近？”  
“小姐，您忘了大少爷曾留了人，其中不乏佼佼者，大少爷交待过听命于小姐。”  
张大将军临走，特此留下一批暗中培养之人，不仅仅护的张家人周全，亦是留意京城一举一动，汇报于他。  
张家小姐取了信物交与丫鬟，“此事由你出面，切记不可暴露身份。我知你芳心暗许于我大哥，此事若成，必让你嫁入张家！”  
“谢谢小姐！谢谢小姐！小姐放心，我定办好此事。”  
此事若是能成，待小姐入了赵王府，自己嫁与张家大少爷，地位身份显赫，谁胆敢瞧不起？拿着信物悄悄联络他人。  
翌日，赵王爷进宫商议要事，留白三公子一人于王府，小七随身护主。  
天色已晚，白三公子带着里斯本于书房翻阅书卷。无意中听得赵王爷与二哥展哥哥商议西北之事，极大可能出使西北，自个儿本帮不上什么忙，多多读古书上记载的西北蛮夷之地如何，日后好予他们便利，想来也是极可行的。  
点上烛火，案桌上还摊开着前几日赵王爷缠着白三公子下笔书写的笔墨，差一句便完成，提笔下笔，小心翼翼吹干。  
右上角不知何时多了幅卷轴，只卷了上半幅。瞧着这画上画的应是王府花园，里斯本懒洋洋趴在凉亭，旁边应是个人。  
好奇打开，白三公子的面容跃然纸上。只瞧得他坐在亭子里，一手拿着书卷，一手抚摸里斯本。画上一人一狮栩栩如生，园子里桃花开得极好，凭添了几分静谧美好。  
这不是前几日祯哥哥不在府中，自个儿在亭子里读书，与里斯本一道等着他回府的时候吗？祯哥哥怎会知晓？忽的想起那晚赵王爷指腹轻轻揉捏他的肌肤，声音暗哑，“驰驰当真是极美…”  
美？白三公子实在想不通他这幅病殃殃苍白的身子哪里美？身无几两肉，抱着都嫌磕得慌。不及细细想来，便被带入一波波情欲之中。  
脸颊爬上红晕，默默收好画卷，把脑中淫靡的一幕幕抽离，坐在案旁翻阅书籍。  
小七本静静伫立一侧，忽听得异动，里斯本亦是弓起身子戒备盯着窗口。一个大力扯过白三公子往一侧滚去，下一秒一直箭透过窗户堪堪钉在椅子上，若是不及时躲避，白三公子此刻已然受了重伤。  
来人既能避开赵王府守卫，悄无声息寻到书房，武功必定不弱。不知敌方有几人，身后小主人无法自保，不可轻易离去。  
白三公子踉踉跄跄战立，出身于武将世家，种种场合虽有所耳闻，眼见为实心底免不了害怕。  
“小主人，没事吧。”  
“无事。”白三公子摇摇头，勉强支撑站立，强作镇定。  
四面八方涌进数十个黑衣人，个个都是好手，刀剑直指白三公子。  
暗卫一、二随了赵王爷离府，暗卫三隐于暗处，听得动静冲进书房护住白三公子。  
府中守卫不敌，下人亦是早早躲避，出了府快马赶往宫中通知赵王爷。

“来者何人，胆敢擅闯赵王府？”  
黑衣人不语，手中剑势不减，回回冲着白三公子。  
“小七，走。”  
两人护着白三公子撤出书房，死伤大半，好在黑衣人也讨不了好处，府上守卫团团围住，一时抽不出身。  
“三少爷没事吧。”  
两人得了空，细细检查一遍，赵管家和嬷嬷担忧地看着他，里斯本也在旁蹭蹭他。  
白三公子脸色苍白，摸摸里斯本的头以表安抚，“无碍，不必担心。”  
偏厅屋顶上鬼鬼祟祟冒出一人，拿起弓箭对准白三公子。  
“小心！”  
小七大喊一声，扑倒白三公子，箭矢擦过手臂，划出一道口子，鲜血直流，转眼间已成黑色。  
“箭上有毒！”  
顾不得其他，当即撕了衣衫，掏出匕首，“三少爷忍一忍。”  
白三公子无声点头，浑身无力已是说不出话。  
匕首刺进伤口，白三公子咬住嘴唇，大滴汗水低落，脸上血色全无。  
小三摩挲着从白三公子怀里掏出昔日公孙公子赠与的药丸，喂予他吞下。  
白三公子终是支撑不住，堪堪晕了过去，陷入黑暗前，似是有个模糊的影子向他奔来，白三公子费力地抬起手臂伸向来人，“祯…祯哥哥…”仅仅吐出一句便彻底陷入黑暗。  
暗一前来禀告白三公子遇袭之事，赵王爷、白二公子、展公子在宫中巧遇张家小姐，她既打算出手，自是有所准备。  
赵王爷一行人匆匆往王府赶，入府便是白三公子受伤一幕，白二公子当即跳上房梁擒拿黑衣人。  
赵王爷抱着人，眼神似万年冰川，“留下活口，”大步走向房中。  
暗一暗二加入，形势扭转。  
“速去白府请公孙公子，记着悄悄地，切记不可惊动老爷夫人，以免担心。”展公子转头吩咐小厮。  
“是少爷。”  
适时白二公子拎着人回了花园。  
“小白，如何？”  
“废了武功，留了一口气。”  
待暗一暗二制服黑衣人，白二公子与展公子将人交与守卫，“看好他们，以免自尽。”  
“是。”

赵王爷脱去白三公子血色玷污的衣衫，一点点腥红印在素色衣衫上格外艳丽。  
将人置于床榻之上，自责、愧疚、担忧。到底是疏忽大意了，竟让贼人有机可乘，  
“属下保护不周，请主子责罚。”小三小七跪于房门外，两人身上已有不少剑伤。  
赵王爷此刻全然听不见他人之声，只是愣愣瞧着床上之人，指腹一遍遍摩挲着苍白的脸颊。  
“大哥，你们来了。”  
公孙公子与白大公子匆匆赶来，“怎么回事？”  
“驰驰遇袭受伤了。”  
“快，让我看看。”赵王爷起身让了位置，一言不发。  
“身子余毒已清，伤口无大碍，所幸处理及时，性命无忧。只是受了惊吓，夜里恐有高热，我开几副方子去煎药，这几日好生照顾着他。”  
“嗯。”  
听闻性命无大碍，众人松一口气。  
赵王爷迈向门口，“先把身上伤治了。务必给本王查得一清二楚。”  
“属下领命，谢主子。”

白二公子：“可有头绪？”  
赵王爷：“张家。”  
白二公子：“张家行事一向隐秘谨慎，此次怎的如此明目张胆？”  
“摆明是冲着驰驰而来，是否与你即将大婚有关？张家等不急除掉未来赵王妃？”展公子一针见血指明，“按张家行事，理应做得更为隐秘，此次遇袭瞧着更像是气急败坏所做出之举。”  
白二公子：“猫儿，你有何想法？”  
展公子摇摇头，“暂且不知，待审讯地牢几人再商议。”  
赵王爷：“玉堂，可否借用几人暗自护着驰驰？”  
白二公子：“我将以往几人重新派过来，勿须担心，他没事的。”  
“放心，我开了方子厨房熬着药，头几日辛苦你照看他，烧退了便可清醒。”  
“不辛苦。”  
展公子：“我们先行回府，明日过来。”  
“嗯。”  
“猫儿，明日起身边多随一人，不许言不。”  
“…”死老鼠！  
“玉堂，指派几人暗自保护公孙。”  
“你已派两人跟着我，为何还要？”  
“不放心。”  
“…”霸道！  
“知道了大哥。”  
白二公子一行人嘀咕着回府。  
屏退管家嬷嬷一行人，房中骤然安静。  
赵王爷将药含在嘴里，直接喂与白三公子喝下，苦涩味道漫延，及不上心底痛楚。  
明明许诺护他一生周全，贵为王爷，人上之人，手握重权，面对心爱之人却是这一小小诺言都无法守住。  
床上之人身子滚烫，赵王爷一遍遍换着凉帕子，左手紧紧握住白三公子小手，右手指腹一遍遍摩挲那绯红的脸颊。  
“唔…”  
白三公子紧闭着双眼，眉头深绉，脸上带着几分惶恐，小手骤然收紧，似是陷入了可怕梦魇。  
赵王爷府身上前于耳畔旁轻轻呢喃，“驰驰，别怕，我在，我在这，别怕…”一声声安抚着。  
许是闻到那熟悉的清香，又或是听到了赵王爷唤他，白三公子身子骨渐渐放松，神色亦是平静下来，迷迷糊糊唤着心底那人。  
“祯哥哥…”  
“嗯我在…”  
“祯哥哥…”  
“我在…”  
…  
不知厌烦地回应着床上之人的呢喃细语。  
已过三更天，身子不似之前那般滚烫，白三公子终是舍得睁了眼，发了热浑身黏糊糊的，动动手指欲起身，随即便有人倾身上前，耳畔响起熟悉的声音，“勿动。”  
眨巴眨巴眼睛，看清来人，努力扯出一抹笑，“祯哥哥。”  
冰凉的手指抚上额头，“热度退了便好，来，喝点水。”  
扶着人坐起，一杯水下肚，整个人儿舒服了不少。  
“再多睡会儿。”  
抽出被握之手，指腹轻轻触及赵王爷眼下乌青，自个儿受了伤祯哥哥怕是担忧，一夜无眠。  
往床里挪了挪，示意赵王爷一道躺下。  
赵王爷小心翼翼避及伤口，将整个人圈在怀里。  
“抱歉，害你担心了。”  
“为何道歉？原是我对不住你，昔日许诺护你一生周全，却还是害了你受伤，教你担惊受怕。驰驰，你怨我吗？”  
“祯哥哥切勿再说此话。我知你既身为王爷，身处朝堂，必定遇上比这凶险万分之事。我选择与你一起，便已做好准备。有你在，我不怕。”  
“若不是遇上我，你也不用受这份苦。”  
“不苦。遇见你，我已足矣，”语毕，抬头，薄唇覆上赵王爷唇瓣，一触即离开。身子往怀里拱了拱，不慎牵动伤口。  
“嘶…”  
“怎么？可是伤口痛？我看看。”  
制止赵王爷起身念头，“我无事，休要担心。祯哥哥，陪我睡会儿。”  
“有何不适立马告知我。”  
“嗯。”  
找了个舒服位置，枕着赵王爷手臂，闻着淡淡的清香，贴着那凉凉的肌肤，白三公子慢慢阖上了眼。  
“睡吧。”吻了吻额头，舍不得阖眼，怎么瞧也瞧不够。

天大亮，怀中人睡得安稳，热度已降，无大碍。  
赵王爷轻手轻脚下了床榻，捏捏被角。洗漱完毕吩咐候在房门口的管家与嬷嬷，“醒来之前任何人勿去打扰。”

“是王爷。白二公子一行人已在书房等候。”  
“知道了。他醒了通知本王。”  
…  
暗一暗二立在下堂，呈上一张图纸，赫然  
赵王爷：“何物？”  
暗一：“禀王爷，属下与暗二暗三拷问一宿，那些人受过特殊训练，倒像是死士。有几人挨不住自尽了，属下发现他们身上皆有此纹刺青，便绘了下来。”

赵王爷：“你们看。”  
白二公子：“此画似是在哪儿见过？猫儿？”  
展公子：“以狼为图腾，多数存在于西北蛮夷部落，他们信奉狼神。每个离开之人，会将图腾纹于身，意味狼神会保佑此人，即使身死，亦能引领回族。”  
赵王爷：“如此说来，此次刺杀倒像是蛮夷之举。此图腾与狼比较，似乎多了些他物。”  
展公子：“嗯，是多了些。”  
赵王爷：“我也觉着这刺青眼熟，似是在哪儿见过？”  
展公子：“是见过。”  
白二公子，赵王爷：“？？”  
展公子：“还记得昔日宫晏上，张倩儿调落的荷包吗？”  
昔日，张家小姐不慎从衣袖里掉落一枚荷包，做工粗糙，不像官宦人家小姐所佩戴之物，丫鬟匆匆捡起交与张家小姐。展公子离得近，撇了一眼。  
“当日我奇怪，那主仆二人为何紧张这荷包，如今想来，约摸是信物。”  
白二公子：“张府与西北之地暗自一直保持联系，如今与蛮夷部落勾结，堂而皇之将人放入于京，暗藏于府。”  
赵王爷：“凭一己之力万万做不到至此，朝中有人暗中勾结。”  
展公子：“事已至此，打算如何？”  
赵王爷：“我先前已将西北之势告知，圣上本有意派遣我走一趟。如今这般，我不能再耽搁。”  
展公子：“何时启程？”  
赵王爷：“下月。”  
白二公子：“不出五日？驰驰知晓吗？”  
赵王爷：“未来得及告知。小白小昭，待我走后，驰驰拜托你们了。”  
白二公子：“放心。约莫何时归来？”  
赵王爷：“不出意外三月便可。”  
将计划详细说与白二公子与展公子，“我已布局半年之久，与蛮夷族长达成协议，届时他会全力支援，此次务必一网打尽，收复西北，京城局势劳烦白家展家控制。”  
“你且放心。”  
“多谢。”  
“你我之间何须言谢？”

“王爷，三少爷醒了。”  
“走吧，去看看他。”

白三公子手缠纱布，此刻皱着眉头喝着苦药。  
“驰驰，身子如何？”  
“二哥，展哥哥。我无大碍，放心。”  
“大嫂嘱咐了，你身子本弱，此次中了毒，余毒虽已清，到底还是受了损，需得好生静养。”  
“嗯。”  
“驰驰，我有事与你说。”  
白三公子眨巴大眼睛，安静等待下文。  
“我需离开三月，你好生待在京城等我回来。”

“可是去西北？”  
白三公子沉默了一会儿。  
“驰驰？”  
“…”  
“暗卫皆随你一道吗？”  
“小一小二即可，小三小七留你身边。”  
“那如何能行？除了他二人，其余府上暗卫皆带上，暗三哥哥七哥哥也带上。”  
“放心，你身边定要留他二人，不然我会担心。”  
“可…”  
“放心吧驰驰，你祯哥哥功夫好着，除了小白能与他不分伯仲，谁都不能伤他分毫。”  
“信我？嗯？”  
“如此…答应我，定要平安归来。”无人告知此行之凶险，白三公子亦能想象得出。  
白二公子与展公子悄悄退出房门。  
“想不到风流不羁的赵王爷也有如此深情的一天，哈哈。”  
“猫儿，你图个什么乐？”  
“赞你白家人魅力无边。”  
“欸猫儿，这话有误。”  
“？？”  
“你嫁与了我，自是白家人。嗯确实如你所说，魅力无边。”  
“…”  
“不然何以解释我时时想着你，”白三公子靠近展公子耳畔，“夜夜欲欺负你，念你在床榻之上…唔…”  
展公子一把捂住白二公子，打断接下去即将出口的话语，脸颊绯红。  
“猫儿，可是害羞了？”  
“…”  
“欸猫儿，别走那么快，猫儿，等等我…猫儿…”  
死老鼠！！  
…  
“伤口疼吗？”  
“不疼。”  
“好好休息，身子需静养。”  
“祯哥哥，陪我去园子里头？”  
“好。”  
余下几日，事无巨细，赵王爷皆以身亲之。府里头守卫增了一倍。白三公子安安静静坐在旁边翻阅书卷，静养身子，气色较之前几日红润不少。  
“驰驰，天色已晚，早些歇息。”  
“嗯。”  
“明日我便启程西下。”  
“嗯。”  
“莫要担心，我已安排一切。”  
“嗯。”  
“乖乖待在府中等我。”  
“嗯。”  
“身子好多了？”  
“嗯。”  
“我要你…现在…”  
“嗯…嗯？？⊙∀⊙”  
不待反应便已被按在门后，细吻密密麻麻落下，冰凉的双唇滑过额头，脸颊，耳朵。舌尖探进耳廓，轻轻舔舐，滑腻腻的声音近在耳畔。  
“唔…”  
覆上薄唇，舌尖撬开牙关，勾着那滑腻的小舌嬉戏着缠绕着。  
大掌解开衣带，轻轻一勾褪去外衫，伸进里衣揉捏那细腻的肌肤，拂过肩胛，胸前，后背，缓缓沿着腰际往下，伸进亵裤抚上半挺的欲望。  
掌下之人身子僵了僵，这么多回反应还是这般青涩。  
小小欲望经不住多番套弄，直挺挺立着。  
抽出大掌，复又抚上胸前红粒，轻轻揉捏。离开艳丽的薄唇，细吻沿着脖颈移至胸前，一口含住一边红粒舔舐。  
“唔嗯…”  
那纤细的身子忍不住颤了颤，口中溢出呻吟。  
两边红粒已完全红肿凸起，胸前传来似痛似麻之感。  
“不…不要…”  
依言离开了那挺立的红粒，渐渐俯下身，密吻沿着腰际，划过腹股沟，落在挺立的欲望之上。  
推拒着似是想逃离怀抱，大掌禁锢着腰身，含住颤巍巍的粉嫩分身。  
“啊…”  
软了腰身，无力推拒。  
湿润柔软的嘴唇包裹着分身，舌尖不时划过铃口。吐出欲望，沿着柱身来回舔舐。舔过囊袋，身子复又颤了颤。  
怀中之人不着寸缕，身子染上情欲之色，双眼迷离。  
褪去己身衣衫，紧抱着小小的人儿，肌肤相亲，早已挺立的欲望抵着细腻的肌肤，微微磨蹭。  
两指伸入口中轻轻搅动。  
“舔湿它。”轻声细语哄着。  
脑袋晕乎乎，跟着伸出小舌细细舔舐修长的双指。  
抽出手指饶至身后，划过臀线来至隐秘穴口  
，双唇覆上攻略城池。  
湿润的指腹沿着穴口轻轻打转，趁其不意探入甬道。  
“唔…”  
难耐地扭动着身子，似是逃离那不适之感。  
中指沿着内壁，轻车熟路到了那致命之地，轻轻一按。  
“啊…”  
酥麻感蹿至四肢百骸。  
体内手指不依不饶，连续按压着那处，快感遍布全身，双腿打颤。  
“不…别…”  
身子渐渐放松，穴口不那么紧致，塞入两指搅动内里。  
甬道已变得柔软，抽出三指，带出一片滑腻的水渍。  
将人转身，扶着欲望对准那密穴，缓缓推了进去。  
“唔…”身下之人难耐的抓着门，密穴忍不住缩了缩。  
“嘶…”  
掰过脸庞，双唇紧贴，舌尖缠绕着舌尖。  
下身缓缓抽动，一次次精准的辗磨着那处。  
双腿无力，若不是腰间手臂支撑，怕是早已站不住。  
“唔啊…啊…嗯…慢啊…慢点…唔”  
偏偏身后之人一记记深入，一次次辗过那处，不依不饶，回回顶得他身子不受控制向前倾去，腰上手臂又把他牢牢圈住。  
“不…不行…啊…”又是一记深顶。  
“祯…啊祯哥哥，唔…不…嗯…”  
“驰驰…”  
“出嗯…要出来啊…唔啊…”  
手指握住涨红的欲望，指腹堵住铃口。  
身下人疑惑地转回头，湿漉漉的双眼，卷绯红的脸颊，撅着嘴表示不满，“难…难受…”  
“乖，勿急。”  
将人转身，托起两瓣软肉，进入。  
“啊…”  
被进入之人惊叫出声，整个身子悬在半空，双腿只得牢牢圈住劲瘦的腰身，未受伤白玉般的一只手臂搂住脖子不撒手，方能使得自个儿不掉下去。  
每走一步，顶端堪堪磨过那处。将人儿放置于床榻之上，双眼染上了一层薄雾，大口大口喘息着，难耐地扭动着身子。  
两人身上已覆上了一层薄汗，再度倾身压上，伸出舌头舔舐下巴，流连于脖颈处，“驰驰好甜。”  
“唔嗯…祯哥哥嗯…啊…难，难受…啊…”身后那处酥痒难耐。  
“马上便舒服了…”顾忌着手臂上的伤，放轻力道，一记记精准的朝着那处顶弄。  
“啊…”  
情欲累积，身子不受控制地颤抖，伴随着一记重重顶入高吟出声，身下人仰起白皙的脖颈，拉出一道优美的弧线，后处不可控制紧缩，下腹洒上点点白浊，与此同时股股滚烫注入甬道，床上之人眼角挂着泪，已然陷入昏睡。  
身子痊愈之际，经不起过多折腾，一次便已疲惫不堪。  
赵王爷虚虚压在瘦弱的身子上平复，抽出疲软的欲望，翻身下床，端来清水擦拭着白三公子情欲过后粉红的身子。  
对这人要几遍都不够。  
身下欲望复有抬头之势，强压制住念头，快速擦拭清理。  
赵王爷瞧着怀中人安静的睡颜，离开京城三月，唯一放不下的便是他。  
一夜无眠。  
刚过五更天，赵王爷悄悄出了王府，一行人踏上西北之行。  
白三公子醒来身边已无一人，身子清爽除了酸痛并无任何不适之感，本凌乱散落在地的衣衫已叠放整齐。  
白三公子走至铜镜前，脖颈，胸前布满红色痕迹，热气升至脸颊，似是染了胭脂。  
穿戴整齐，将领子往上提提，遮一遮，免得叫人瞧了去。  
赵管家候在房门口，待白三公子出门，上前道：“三少爷，早膳已备好，可是要差人拿到房中？”  
“不用。”  
“三少爷，王爷临走前吩咐将此物交与您。”  
白三公子接过赵管家手中信件拆开，上面写了四字“待吾归来”。  
整整齐齐叠好收好，朝着赵管家笑了笑，“谢谢蒙叔。”  
“三少爷言重了。”  
春风十里，桃花灼灼。  
愿君平安，待尔归来。


	10. （十）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回京

后书有云：“圣帝十二年三月，赵王爷奉命西行出任监行军一职。时年六月，西北将领张xx以谋逆之罪押送回京，旗下副将暂代将领之位，率军平定西北之乱。西部蛮夷部落派遣使臣出使大赵，至此恢复往来商贸。”

又曰：“圣帝十二年六月，京城时局动荡。当朝丞相张姓一族暗中勾结外族企图谋逆。出自张氏一族将领被扣押之时，京城当朝武将世家白家与文臣世家展家秘密包围张府拿下乱臣贼子，为首者斩首示众。张氏一族犯大不逆之罪，圣帝仁慈，不忍加诸全族。下旨削官夺爵，贬为庶人，免其流放之罪。”

野史又曰：“昔日冠名京城的第一美人张家小姐自家中变故，欲求赵王爷看在往日情分施予援手。然则，不出半日便被撵出赵王府，有令不得踏入王府半步。有一说法，圣帝十二年三月，赵王妃遇袭，便是张家小姐所为。正因昔日情分所在加之赵王妃求情，赵王爷手下留情，只将人撵出王府，下令不得踏入王府半步。”

已是七月，赵王府一贯静谧。  
园子里花已谢，果己结，从白府院子里移过来的杏树上挂满了嫣红的果子。  
“三少爷。”  
“嗯？”白三公子闻言放下手中笔墨，满心雀跃，“可是有消息传来？  
“嗯，方才送至王府。”  
自三月一别，如今已是七月。  
三月之约逾期，然则，自赵王爷离去之日，不出七日便有信呈至赵王府，自是赵王爷之笔。  
“驰驰亲启  
如今已七月，想必院子里那株杏树开得极好……  
xxxxxxx  
不出半月便可回京，一切安好，勿念  
赵祯”  
白三公子细细叠好，将信束之锦盒内，面上掩不住雀跃。  
阿谷接过锦盒放置书架，“少爷，瞧您这般高兴，有何喜事？”  
“不出半月，祯哥哥要回京了。阿谷，上回酿的桃花酒如何？”  
“少爷放心吧，好着呢！”  
四月初，白三公子特地携人拣了桃花，随着赵管家学了些酿酒功夫，亲自酿了一坛桃花酒，好教王府回府给个惊喜。  
“少爷，王爷既要回京，现下您该是放心了。这几月您脸色不好，整个人儿瘦了一圈，王爷瞧见了该心疼了。”  
白三公子不说，府中众人却是心知肚明。  
自打王爷离京，白三公子看着整个人儿与往常无异，实则担心不已。时常摸着里斯本坐于花园出神，夜晚亦是久久不能入睡，于书房待至半夜方回房休息。  
管家嬷嬷劝说几日，加之赵王爷一封封书信往来，方稍稍放下心来。饶是如此，免不得消瘦几分。  
“嗯。”  
这半月日子竟比以往难熬。  
至第五日晚，白三公子早早卧于床榻之上，辗转反侧久久不能入睡。闭上双眼，伸出食指，于脑海中细细描绘赵王爷的容颜。  
“诶…”一声叹息响起，于寂静的房中甚是清晰。  
“吱呀”一声，房门打开。  
“谁？”白三公子惊觉起身。房中幽暗，瞧不清来人，下意识高喊出声，“小七…唔”  
来人大步上前，带过一阵疾风，一把搂住白三公子，狠狠吻了下去。  
熟悉的气息包裹着白三公子，立马认出来者何人，不再挣扎放松了身子，手臂揽上脖颈，任人攻略城池，拆裹入腹 。  
长长一吻终了，来人开了口，哑声道：“我回来了。”  
白三公子大口大口喘息，盯着眼前人。  
眼下乌青，双眼布着淡淡血丝，衣衫亦有几分凌乱。  
“祯…祯哥哥…”话未出口，先是红了眼眶。  
“嗯驰驰，我回来了。”  
赵王爷紧紧搂着白三公子，低头埋在颈间深深汲取怀中人独有的淡淡清香，混杂着几分药香。  
白三公子亦是抬手紧紧搂着赵王爷腰身，跪在床榻上，小脸埋在胸前，一个劲儿蹭蹭。  
“不是说需半月回京？今日不过才五日。”  
“想你想得紧，便马不停蹄赶了回来。”撇下众人先行一步，只带了几个贴身暗卫，累死三匹马，方能于今晚至王府。  
白三公子不语，似有若无的血腥味传来。离开怀抱，眉头紧皱，“祯哥哥可是受了伤？”  
赵王爷愣了一下，他于西北不慎受伤，当即传令下去封锁消息，为免白三公子忧心，送至王府书信亦未曾提及此事，故此拖了一月有余方才回京，怎的一回府便露了陷？  
白三公子自幼与药为wu，于药味甚是敏感，医理更是熟知一二，现下这般近，自是闻到了赵王爷身上的药味。  
“果真受了伤？快让我看看。”  
“已无大碍，放心。”  
“不，除非我亲眼目睹。”抬手便要去扒拉衣衫。  
赵王爷无奈，只得由着白三公子脱了衣衫，肩膀处赫然包着白色纱布，身上亦是添了几处新伤。  
“疼吗？”  
“不疼。”眼瞧着白三公子又是红了眼眶，急急道，“驰驰，真的无碍，瞧，我还能抱的动你呢！”一把抱起床榻之上的人，稳稳拖着臀部往外走去。  
“啊……你快放我下来，小心伤口裂开，休要胡闹，快放我下来……”白三公子双腿牢牢圈住腰身，手臂勾着脖子，却又不敢用力，就怕碰着伤口。  
“不放，偏不放。”  
“你…”  
“好容易见着你，快让我多抱抱。”  
“祯哥哥，伤口…要，要去哪儿？”  
“沐浴。”  
“…”

“呼…”躺在泉子里，赵王爷长长呼出一口气。  
“小心，别碰着水。”  
拗不过赵王爷的白三公子亦是被脱了衣衫一道浸在泉子里，时刻盯着他以免伤口沾水。  
“祯哥哥饿吗？可有想吃的东西？我去做点东西给你吃。”  
“不饿，驰驰你待在我身边。”  
“那…我给你擦擦背？”  
“好，求之不得。”

几月不见，这人黑了，瘦了，身上倒是结实不少，本就极美的脸庞上多添了几分英气。  
指腹一遍遍滑过背脊，跟个小猫儿挠似的，一下下挠在赵王爷心尖上，凉凉的泉水也压不下心下欲火，自作自受。  
转身握住白嫩的小手，对上眼前人迷茫双眼。  
“怎么？我我…我可是弄疼你了？”  
“你呀，这身子骨能有多大力气？”眼下倒是巴不得用力些，“只是…”一个用力圈住人，下腹紧紧相贴。  
炙热硬物抵在小腹，微微磨蹭。白三公子当即了然，暗骂一句“禽兽”，受伤了还不忘这档子事。  
“…”  
“驰驰，我饿了…”  
默默抬手推拒胸膛，脱离怀抱，毫不犹豫转身出了池子，披上衣衫，“祯哥哥可是饿了？我去后厨瞧瞧还有何点心。”  
“…”  
“从即日起，祯哥哥便好好休息养伤，伤愈前，不不…不行那…那档子事…”趁着月色稍稍掩盖了绯红的脸颊，语毕快步步向后厨。  
“！！( º﹃º )”  
急急拿了池边的衣衫罩上，快步跟上，“驰驰！驰驰？可否还有商量余地？”  
“…”  
“我想你得紧…”  
“…”  
“多月未曾碰你…”  
“…”  
“驰驰？”  
“…”  
“驰驰~~”  
“不、行。”  
“…好驰驰…”

是夜，赵王爷卧于床榻之上难以入眠。怀里人倒是睡得安稳，下意识往熟悉的胸膛里靠。

“诶…”下腹顶着一团火，美人在怀碰不得，“诶…”  
脑中响起白三公子那句“休要胡闹，再闹…再闹就分了房睡”。  
“诶…”只能蹭蹭媳妇儿泄火。  
软软的身子，白皙的脖颈，红艳艳的茱萸，粉嫩的小小驰…不不不，不能想，一想下腹欲火便又旺了几分。  
“诶…”姑且忍耐几天。

翌日，赵王爷进宫复命，回京之后不得空闲，亦有一堆事宜处理。  
白三公子每日替赵王爷换药，督促他喝药，闲暇之余逗逗里斯本，看似与前几日一般无异，然，众人看得真切，三少爷甚是愉悦。  
苦于白三公子坚决以伤未痊愈不行周公之礼，温香软玉入怀，赵王爷却只得悻悻然搂着人入睡，可万万不能分房睡。

“祯，既已平定西北之乱，是否可考虑大婚？”  
“皇叔，我正有此意。”  
“眼下已是九月，朕命人挑了几个好日子，你看看。”  
“下月初三，二十，下下月十一，二三…”  
“礼部的意思，下月日子匆忙了些，十一月姑且正好。”  
“那便依礼部所言。”  
“你且与白家商议一番，朕先行派人前去裁量制衣。”  
“多谢皇叔。”算算日子届时伤合已痊愈，大婚之日怎么把人拆裹入腹乃是当下最棘手之题。

日子定在十一月十一，王爷娶亲，白府嫁子，此消息不久便传遍京城小巷。  
“听闻这赵王爷要娶亲了，娶得还是白家的三公子？”  
“诶这白家三公子不是久病缠身，一直于白府静养？”  
“你有所不知，白府大公子带回来的那位公子是神医，几月下来白三公子身子大有好转，听闻不出三五年便可痊愈。”  
“这赵王爷风流不断，身边不乏莺莺燕燕，不久前那获罪的张氏不眼巴巴盼着赵王爷娶她，白三公子嫁过去怕是要吃亏。”  
“我看不尽然。”  
“此话怎讲？”  
“据我那在赵王府做仆役的表兄说，赵王爷是把白三公子放在心尖上疼。打从这赵王爷认识了白三公子，且不说身边再无风流之事，王府里头，事事以白三公子为尊，今后便是赵王府当家主母。白三公子心性单纯，毫无架子，王府上下喜爱的紧。”  
“你们不知，张氏一族获罪，那张家原本的嫡小姐求去赵王府，恳请王爷出手相助。我听闻那张氏派了人刺杀白三公子不成，反倒落了把柄，白三公子求了情，王爷亦念及昔日情分饶她一命，岂料那张氏竟不知足当面辱骂白三公子，王爷派人撵了出去不知所踪。我前几日给西巷子里送点蔬菜，你们猜我瞧见了谁？”  
“可是张氏？”  
“正是。”  
“西巷子里可都是寻欢之地，这张氏原是张府嫡女，甘愿受此侮辱？”  
“隔壁李婶子家的二牛时常出入寻欢之地，他无意听老鸨谈起，有贵客出了一大笔银子，吩咐将张氏囚于此不得出，张氏签了卖身契，这辈子怕是出不来了。”  
“如此看来，那赵王爷当真是极其喜爱白三公子。两者成婚，想来是一段佳话。”  
“勿忘白二公子早是已娶了展家公子，白大公子亦已回府，若赵王爷往后欺负了三公子，怕是白家人围追堵截，苦不堪言，那几位可是不好惹的主。”  
“甚有道理。”  
“……”

“赵伯，吩咐下去，书房多添一张王妃的桌椅，此外，房内置办一张睡塌。”  
“嬷嬷，叮嘱司衣局，教他们为王妃多缝制几件衣衫。”  
“其余…其余还有何需求？”  
“王爷放心，老奴已打点好一切。礼单已送至白府过目，白府回话亦说准备妥善。”  
“…”头回经历这档子事，难为赵王爷，好在管家嬷嬷打点妥当，“多谢。”  
“当不得，王爷这是折煞老奴了。”先王爷先王妃去世得早，小王爷一步步从世子之位走到如今，实属不易。两人亦是看着他长大，当做自己孩儿般疼爱无异。  
“无他事，下去吧。”  
“老奴告退。”

“祯哥哥。”  
白三公子牵着里斯本来了前院。自赵王府与白府商议大婚之事，赵王爷便时时出府不见人影，宫里陆陆续续来人裁衣、询问事宜，左右不过一个月，倒是好好折腾了两人一番，成亲之事实在麻烦。  
“来，快坐下，宫里人打发走了？”  
“嗯。祯哥哥，司衣局、礼部送来了好些东西，如此下去，库房怕是放不下。”  
“无妨，皇叔爱赏赐便让他赏，他总归不差这些。你若觉着不好，下回李公公前来便托他告知皇叔既可。”  
“嗯。啊对了，二哥哥派人告知我们今晚回白府一趟，说是商议成亲事宜。”  
“…”莫不是有何遗漏，届时带了赵伯一道便可，“好我知道了。”  
虽不是头回携白三公子拜访白府，不知为何赵王爷这心里静不下来呢？  
“爹爹娘亲。”  
“伯父伯母。”  
“来了啊。前厅已备好晚膳，咱们一道边用膳边聊。”  
“何意？”赵王爷悄悄问了问在旁的白三公子。  
白三公子摇摇头，看不出爹爹与哥哥们意欲何为。

“欸赵祯，不日你们便要成亲了，可知婚前有个规矩？”白二公子倒了杯酒，悠悠开口。  
“嗯？”  
“两人成婚之前，不宜见面。因此，驰驰今晚便留于白府。待大婚之日，再来亲迎。”  
“咳咳…”一口酒呛了出来，“我…咳咳…我怎不知竟有如此规矩？”  
“眼下可知了？左右不过十日，忍忍便也过去了。”  
“…我”  
“王爷，确有此说法，成亲之前见面是为不吉。三少爷身子刚有起色，权当为了他着想，宁可信其有不可信其无。”只是民间多半是三日，到您这成了十日罢了。  
“好…”赵王爷闷闷干了一杯杯酒，可惜这一坛子白大公子特意搜罗来的美酒了，喝在嘴里不知何滋味。  
“来驰驰，多吃点。”展公子笑笑夹了箸白三公子最爱的糖醋鱼置于他碗内，复又抬头对着赵王爷咧起嘴角。  
“谢谢展哥哥。”白三公子倒是并无觉得有何不妥，既是有此说法，遵守既可。  
敢情皆是一伙的。得，不说前些日子几月不见，区区不过十日，自是不在话下，往后，此人的一生便是他的。

“那驰驰，我先行回府了。”  
“嗯，路上小心。”  
“…驰驰，你无他话与我说？”  
“呃有，切记伤口换药，勿沾水，虽是好个大概，亦是马虎不得。你胡闹起来不管不顾，赵伯，劳烦您多多看着他。”  
“…”  
“是，三少爷。王爷，咱们回府吧。”  
“好。外头风大，你且进去。这几日我不在，好生照顾自个儿。”  
“放心，有我在。改日开几张药膳方子好好休养一番。”  
“…”  
“驰驰自小长于白府，近一年虽不住府中，众人亦是想念得紧。”  
“…”  
“听闻三少爷小住几日，后厨早早备下了驰驰爱吃的膳食点心。”  
“…”  
“天色已晚，王爷还是早些上路。”  
“…”  
“嗯嗯，祯哥哥早些回去吧。”  
“…”  
“爹爹，明日我想吃糖醋鱼、桂花糕、什锦团子…”  
“好好好，后厨早早备着，赶明儿给你做…”  
“…”  
马车疾驰于大街上，这回去之路怎如此漫长？  
长夜漫漫，诶…


	11. （十一）正文完结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结，还有几个番外

是夜，床上之人辗转反侧，久久不能入睡。怀中失了温度，颇为不自在。  
“诶…”  
习武之人听力易于常人，门外隐于暗处的暗一暗二亦是忍不住长长叹了口气，“诶…”，颇为同情自家主子。  
翌日，赵王爷早早醒来，眼下两片乌青，提了剑于院子里习武，借此发泄余下精力，待到身上出了层薄汗，稍稍畅快了些。里斯本恹恹地趴在凉亭之中一塔一塔甩着尾巴，百无聊赖。  
第二日，“暗一”  
“主子有何吩咐？”  
“与本王切磋一番。”  
“…”  
第三日，“暗二”  
“属下在。”  
“与本王切磋一番。”  
“…”  
第四日，第五日…贴身暗卫均未能幸免，个个鼻青脸肿，赵王爷凉嗖嗖丢下一句，“太差，往后勤加练习，”转身命人打了水，沐浴更衣。  
“…”  
主子诶，您可是忘了，您武功远在我等之上啊！唯有白二公子方能与您打成平手啊！欲哭无泪，此刻甚是想念白府之中的白三公子。  
“阿嚏…”  
“三少爷，披件外衣吧。明儿便是成亲之日，别染了风寒。”  
“嗯。”  
这几日虽是住在自己院子里头，爹爹娘亲操持着婚事，自个儿倒是落得个安静，于书房翻阅书籍，执笔习字便可，与平日里无异。只是每每夜深之时，却是时不时想起祯哥哥，骤然少了熟悉的怀抱，还是不习惯的。明日大婚，隐隐生出几分紧张之情，祯哥哥贵为王爷，大婚隆重不少，若出错了如何是好，岂不丢了赵王府、白府脸面？何况，与祯哥哥成婚之事，直至今日，似是美梦般。  
整个人儿心不在焉，拿在手中的书卷，亦不知所云。

“驰驰。”  
“公孙哥哥，展哥哥。”  
来人正是公孙公子、展公子，“我们来看看你。明日大婚，可是紧张了？”  
“…嗯。”有心掩饰，抵不过展哥哥心细细腻。  
“无事，放宽心，喜娘会在旁悄悄提醒你。”  
“…展哥哥、公孙哥哥那时亦是紧张得很？”  
“…咳咳，不记得了。”几不可闻，展公子耳尖微微泛红。当日大婚，整个人儿身子紧绷着，紧张、忐忑、愉悦、幸福，多番心情交织，亏着小白一直紧紧馋着他，不至于闹出笑话，他人定是瞧不出，饶是气定神闲如展公子也有此番慌张之时。  
“…”公孙公子闭口不言。  
“…我知晓了。”不出所料，王权贵胄平民百姓，出嫁之人心境往往是这般相似。  
“不打紧，万事皆以准备好，驰驰安安心心做新郎官。”  
三人有一搭没一搭聊着，只是这展哥哥、公孙哥哥时不时瞧一眼对方，复又瞧瞧自个儿，周而复始，欲言又止。  
“…两位哥哥可是有话与我说？”  
“咳咳…驰驰啊，我与大嫂…啊…公孙大哥，有样东西赠与你…”似是想起  
“…”  
“公孙大哥?”  
公孙公子默默从怀中掏出一精致脂盒，递予白三公子，“此乃我特制脂膏，里头加了点东西。明日洞房花烛夜，用得上。”  
“咳咳…”白三公子呛了口茶水。  
“驰驰啊，好好收着，悄悄地，别叫赵祯瞧了去。”  
“明日我们多罐他几杯酒，待他醉了，生不起反抗，驰驰便可一举将他拿下。”  
“驰驰再多说几句好话，哄得他晕头转向…”  
“…”  
白三公子算是听明白了，想必蓄谋已久，偏偏心底勾起了几份心思，“可…可行？”  
“…”  
两位哥哥对视一眼，心照不宣，自个儿皆被那两兄弟吃得死死的，本寄希望于白三公子身上，虽说白三公子身无几两肉，到底是个男子，况又有他们相助，即便万分之一希望，亦是可值得一试。眼下一合计，两人亦悄悄起了小心思，若此次成功了呢？  
“值得一试…”  
三人侃侃而谈，殊不知不远处一袭白衣的偏偏公子倚在那儿，听了个全部。  
嘿，敢情存了这心思。  
当下计较一番，悄悄离了院子，回头告知白大公子、赵王爷，三人难得站在己方阵营，且让他们得意一日。  
翌日，不过五更天，白三公子被叫醒，梳洗打扮。  
白二夫人瞧着眼前的人儿，悄悄红了眼。  
“娘亲？”  
“在呢。”白二夫人拿帕子转身抹了抹眼角，“驰驰，往后入了赵王府，你便是赵王爷之人。一言一行须谨慎，切勿跟王爷置气…”  
白二夫人眼角又是红了几分。  
“娘亲…”白三公子亦是红了眼眶。  
“这么大了还哭鼻子，今日是大好日子，快快擦擦。来，坐下，娘亲给你梳头。”  
“嗯。”  
昔日捧在手心里的小人儿转眼已长得这般大了，“驰驰，娘亲把福分传给你，愿我儿  
幸福安康。”  
“谢谢娘亲。”  
…  
彼时，赵王爷一席暗金流纹大红衫，衬得整个人儿愈发俊美，着实让人移不开眼。  
吉时已到，赵王爷急急上马，携身后迎亲队伍，朝白府出发。  
“少爷！三少爷！来了，赵王府的迎亲队伍到了！”  
白家众人拥着白三公子，送至白府门口。  
白三公子一改往日素色衣衫，一袭大红暗金花纹衣衫与赵王爷相得益彰，细看，只那花纹略有不同，衬得肌肤愈是白皙，气色显得尤为不错。  
赵王爷从喜娘手中接过白三公子，一把搂着他，扶着他上马。自个儿亦是翻身上马。  
白大公子四人纷纷上马，向赵王府行进。  
除了昔日白二公子大婚，京城里头很久没这般热闹了，街道两旁挤满了百姓，纷纷伸长脖子欲一瞧这对新人。  
“这白三公子真是个有福气的…”  
“以往瞧不见白三公子，竟不知生得这般可爱…”  
“听闻这白三公子饱读诗书，实乃不可多得人才…”  
“若不是白三公子身子不适，上门说亲之人势必踏破门槛…”  
“非也非也，白三公子的身子已是大好…”  
“白大公子夫人乃是神医…”  
“当真是一对璧人…”  
“赵王爷万花丛中过，白三公子瞧着是个单纯的，莫不要吃亏了…”  
“此言差矣，赵王爷甚是疼爱白三公子…”  
“今日，不知多少小姐伤心咯…”  
……  
人群嘈杂，白三公子低着头，众人视线齐齐打量他，颇不自在，心底慌了几分。  
“驰驰？”  
“嗯？”闻言，白三公子抬头往身边瞧去，眼底闪过一丝慌乱。  
“莫怕，有我在。”  
对上那眼带笑意的双眼，白三公子紧了紧手中缰绳，安心不少。  
好容易到了赵王府门口，赵管家、嬷嬷携一众丫鬟小厮巴巴候着门口。  
赵王爷当即下马，朝白三公子伸出双臂，“来。”  
稳稳接住白三公子，朝欲上前的喜娘摆摆手，搂着白三公子进府，圣上已就坐高堂。  
“一拜天地。”  
“…”  
自赵王府传出声声叫好。  
“礼成。”  
喜娘携白三公子入新房，赵王爷留下招待来客。  
趁公孙公子、展公子忙于敬酒，悄悄冲白大公子、白二公子使了个眼色，三人意会。  
“诺在这。”赵王爷摊开手心，一个精致脂盒置于掌上，赫然乃公孙公子交于白三公子之物，“出自大嫂之手，想必定是好物。”  
“若想知晓是否为好物，今晚一试便知。”  
“玉堂，去，匀出来装好。莫让公孙、小昭瞧见。”  
“嗯。”

公孙公子展公子有意罐赵王爷酒，端着酒杯前来，“赵祯，来，敬你，祝你成婚之喜。”  
“谢谢。”  
“我也来贺你大婚之喜。”  
“谢谢大嫂。”  
“…”看在今日份上，不和你计较。  
“玉堂呢？”  
“拿酒去了。”  
“哦，来满上。”  
“…”  
席间宾客敬酒络绎不绝，推杯换盏，白大公子、白二公子替了不少酒，赵王爷虽是喝了不少，却毫无醉意，倒是公孙公子、展公子萌生了几分醉意。

“赵…赵祯…继续…继续喝…”  
“我…我敬你…祝你…”

“好了好了，不喝了。”  
“小…小白？怎么…怎么有好…好多个小白？”  
“…”  
“你醉了，我扶你回房歇息。”  
“没…没醉…锦堂…我…我们有…有大计划…哈哈…”  
“…”  
“对…大…大计划…嘿嘿…嗝…”  
“小…小昭…”  
“嗯？”  
“赵祯…赵祯可…嗝…可是醉了？”

“醉了，他已然醉了，管家扶着回了新房。”  
听闻此言，公孙公子满意点点头，白大公子不由分说抱着人径直回了房。  
“是…是吗？嗝…醉了…醉了便好…嘿嘿，小…小白…”  
“嗯？”  
“玉…玉堂…嘿嘿。”展公子搂住白二公子脖颈，头埋在胸前蹭蹭，“玉堂…我…我累…了”  
“我抱你回房。”  
“嗯…”  
…  
赵王爷早早寻了个由头到了新房，推门步入，日思夜想之人乖巧地坐在床榻之上，带着几分羞怯。  
“折腾了一天，饿了吧。来，吃点东西。”  
牵着人坐于桌边，拿了几盘点心置于跟前。  
“成亲好累啊，娘家说要忍着。”白三公子拿起点心往嘴里塞，当真饿坏了。  
“慢点，尝尝你亲自酿的桃花酒。”信手拿过两酒杯满上，“合卺酒。”  
白三公子双手接过酒杯，两人交叉挽着手臂仰头喝下。  
“好…喝吗…唔”  
赵王爷倾身上前吻住双唇，轻而易举撬开贝齿，舌尖谈进去攻略城池一番，褪开，唇齿间残留着酒香，“嗯，好喝。”  
听闻此言，白三公子带着几分羞赫，微微低下头。  
酒劲上来，双颊泛红，头晕乎乎，瞧着眼前人。  
烛光摇曳，打在赵王爷身上，本就俊美的容颜，今日更是多了些许多情，他的祯哥哥当真美极了，低低笑了起来，“祯哥哥，真好看。”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
“皆属于你。”  
“呵呵…啊”  
赵王爷双臂一个用力，将白三公子抱起，迈向床榻。  
整个身子陷入柔软的被子，赵王爷欺身覆上，一遍遍吻着嫣红双唇。  
大红衣衫不知何时滑落肩头，露出一截白嫩的肩头。  
赵王爷呼吸一滞，单手灵巧的挑开白三公子衣衫，褪去亵裤，露出白皙的身子。  
痴迷地瞧着身下人儿衣衫大敞，白嫩的身子躺在大红的锦被之上，赵王爷下身亦是紧了几分，秀色可餐。  
赵王爷急急上前虚压着白三公子，毫不客气吻着双唇，一手抚过那纤细的身子，移至下腹，握住小巧半硬的玉茎，不轻不重动了起来。  
“唔…等…啊…等等…东西…”  
白三公子虽是晕乎乎，脑中却是记得昨日公孙公子展公子交与他之物。  
“驰驰说得可是此物？”赵王爷从怀中掏出一脂盒。  
“唔…嗯。”  
“驰驰可知此物有何用？”  
“公孙哥哥、展…展哥哥说，你会…会喜欢…”  
“是吗？我们一试便知。”  
言毕，复又倾身上前，落下密吻，一路来到胸前，舔舐两颗茱萸，一手握住已是硬挺的玉茎，轻轻套弄，惹得白三公子惊喘连连。  
放过胸前挺立嫣红的茱萸，细吻直直向下，直至一口含住粉嫩的玉茎。  
“嗯…”  
湿润温热的口腔包裹住玉茎，舌尖不时舔弄铃口，快感蹿至四肢百骸，白三公子齿缝里泄出一声压抑的呻吟，嗓音低哑妩媚，带着浓浓情欲。  
赵王爷下腹似一团火烧，裆部起了帐篷。趁白三公子分神之际，打开脂盒捞了一块，往隐秘处探去。  
后穴处随着异物入侵的不适，传来阵阵清凉之感，白三公子欲起身，赵王爷手指轻轻按了按那微微凸起之处，白三公子当即腰身一软，使不上力。  
“啊…那…那个唔嗯…不…不是…嗯…”  
“不是什么？”恶意朝着那处轻按。  
白三公子连连摇头，说不出一句完整话来，后穴传来阵阵酥麻之感，不同于往日，今晚甚是敏感，情不自禁想要更多，扭了扭腰身蹭蹭赵王爷。  
赵王爷手指抽插进出自如，内里软成一片，带出一片片水渍，前端亦是不可控制溢出透明液体，应是催情药起了作用了。  
赵王爷抽出手指，褪去身上衣衫，搂着人一遍遍吻着。  
骤然失去手指的后穴愈发酥痒，忍不住难耐出声，往赵王爷身上蹭。  
“唔…”滚烫的身子一个劲往赵王爷怀里蹭，右腿轻轻抬起，不时蹭过赵王爷下身。  
“嘶…”赵王爷倒吸一口气，一个翻身用力，白三公子已坐于身上。  
“唔…”酥痒之感愈演愈烈，却迟迟得不到抚慰，赵王爷双手又在身上煽风点火，使不出半分力。  
“祯…祯哥哥…唔…难受…”扭了扭身子，往后退了一点，硕大炽热的硬物堪堪对着后穴处，时不时滑过穴口，就是不进去。  
“驰驰，自己来。”下身硬得发疼，箍住白三公子的腰身往下挪挪，怒张勃发的玉茎对准一张一合的穴口，带着白三公子的手抚上身后硬物，轻声诱哄，“自己来，好不好？嗯？”  
迷迷糊糊的白三公子已被浑身情欲折磨不堪，听闻此言，小手抚住炙热的玉茎，抬起腰身，一点点吞下。  
待整根没入，两人齐齐呻吟出声。  
“嗯…”  
后穴酸胀，本空虚的身子得到满足。  
“嗯…祯…祯哥哥…唔…”  
“可还难受？”  
“嗯…难…难受…唔…”  
“动动？”小幅度顶了顶，“舒服吗？”  
“嗯唔…啊…舒…舒服…”瞧着赵王爷，眼里满是迷茫，似是询问为何停下。  
“驰驰自己来好不好？”  
复又顶了顶，停下，询问一遍“好不好”，如此反复几次，白三公子没了辙，双眼蒙了水雾，后穴处奇痒难耐，偏生赵王爷磨人，饶是忍得身上出了薄汗，亦是纹丝不动。  
白三公子小心翼翼扭动腰身，后穴处传来阵阵酥麻之感，只道是通体舒畅。  
只是没几下已软了身子，趴在赵王爷胸口大口喘息，后穴又是阵阵酥麻瘙痒。  
“呜呜…祯哥哥…唔…嗯…”  
“嗯？”  
“呜呜…痒…嗯…后…后面…呜呜…”  
“驰驰欲想我何为？”  
“动…唔…祯哥哥…嗯…动动…嗯…痒…”  
赵王爷双眼发红，翻身将白三公子压于身下，重重顶了几下，“舒服吗？”  
“啊…嗯…舒…舒服…嗯啊…”  
“还要吗？”  
“…嗯…啊…唔唔…”  
“说出来，要吗？”抵着那处，缓缓研磨，“说出来，便给你。”  
“呜呜…要…呜呜…给…给我…嗯啊…难受…唔嗯…”  
“驰驰真乖。”  
赵王爷折起白三公子双腿，大开大合狠狠顶弄，此起彼伏的呻吟喘息声响起。  
“唔…嗯…啊唔…不…不行…啊…要嗯…要出来…”  
“那便出来，不必忍这。”  
“啊…”  
赵王爷一计重重顶入，白三公子惊叫出声，泄了精元，小腹沾了白灼。耳边响起一记闷哼，体内亦是注入股股滚烫液体，白三公子身子轻轻颤了颤，大口大口喘息。  
“驰驰…”  
“嗯…”白三公子迷迷糊糊回应。  
“再来一次。”  
“啊…等…等等…嗯啊…嗯嗯…”  
…  
赵王爷哄着白三公子换了一个个姿势，直至白三公子哭着求饶。  
“呜呜…祯…祯哥哥…呜呜…不…不要…嗯啊…不行…呜呜…”  
“乖。”  
赵王爷哑声哄着，吻住白三公子薄唇，顶了几十下。  
“啊…”  
泄了此次，身下之人卷翘的睫毛粘着泪水，早已陷入昏睡。  
抽出玉茎，流出股股白灼，粉嫩的穴口已是合不拢，似是能瞧见甬道内的软肉，淫糜异常  
赵王爷急急移开视线，以免再次化身为狼。拿着帕子细细清理身子，涂上药膏，拥着人安然入睡。  
从此以往，只此一人。  
翌日一早，嬷嬷敲响房门，“王爷，王妃，今日一早需回白府敬茶，老奴带人伺候您洗漱。”  
赵王爷一早便已转醒，瞧着怀里人，时不时低头亲一口。  
“进来”。”  
“王…”  
“嘘，将东西放下便可，下去吧。”  
“王爷切勿耽误时辰，老奴在门后候着。”  
“知道了。”

虽不忍叫醒昨夜劳累一番的人儿，礼数却不可废，“驰驰？”  
“唔…”  
“驰驰，起来了。今日需回白府。”  
“唔…”白三公子悠悠转醒，睁开双眼，迷茫望向赵王爷。  
“来，伸手。”乖乖张开双臂任由赵王爷穿衣。  
待迷糊劲儿过去，急忙拿过衣衫，“不…不用，我自己来。”掀开锦被欲下床，双腿一软  
，作势往前扑去，幸赵王爷牢牢箍住了腰身。  
“小心。”扶着人坐回床上，“别逞强。腰可疼？”  
“嗯…”全身酸痛，尤其是腰。  
“身后那处可疼？”  
“不不不…不疼。”  
“当真？别忍着，我看看。”作势，一手往身后探去。  
白三公子赶忙止住，“当当当…当真不疼，就…就腰，腰疼。”  
“我揉揉。”  
“嗯…”  
“可有好点？”  
“嗯…好多了，祯哥哥，我们快些洗漱，误了回白府时辰便不好了。”  
“好。”  
白三公子满心欢喜，瞧着赵王爷忙前忙后。  
待二人梳洗穿戴完毕，出了房门，远远便瞧着白大公子四人走来。  
公孙公子、展公子暗暗揉着腰，狠狠瞪了眼身旁之人。  
打了声招呼，三人神清气爽，心照不宣。  
赵王爷牵着白三公子，身后跟着白大公子四人。  
“腰可是还疼？”  
“不疼了。”  
“昨日那脂膏当真好用。”  
“休…休要提…”

“死老鼠，今晚分房睡。”  
“猫儿…我错了，下回不折腾狠了，猫儿…”  
“…”

“公孙，昨日那滋味蚀骨难忘。”  
“…白锦堂，你...”  
“我已派人将脂膏送至太医院，不日便有消息。”  
“…”

管家贴心备了三辆马车，齐齐向白府出发。

球儿圆圆，滚个圈圈。  
美人王爷，风流无边。  
遇见少爷，满心满眼。  
许了诺言，护他周全。  
美人小姐，青梅情缘。

泪目少爷，明了心结。  
王爷亲言，欲结良缘。  
求了姻缘，拐了少爷。  
小人在前，怒为蓝颜。  
月儿缺缺，云儿绵绵。

一别数月，忧心不言。  
漫漫长夜，思念不减。  
千里婵娟，待到凯旋。  
娶了少爷，携手世间。


	12. 番外（一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大婚相识之后

自白二公子大婚之后，赵王爷频频上府叨扰，每每缠着白三公子，一瓶瓶珍贵药丸往跟前递。

醉翁之意不在酒，偏生白三公子是个迟钝的，若是换了他人，怕是早早投送怀抱，遂了这份情意。

虽有挫败之感，然，赵王爷何许人也，自是不轻易言放弃，既知白三公子心性纯，便已做好长期打算。

白二公子、展公子本不欲三公子与赵王爷来往过密，以免卷入朝堂之纷，赵王爷信誓旦旦绝不叫三公子处于危险之境，加之二人皆是知晓赵王爷品性，连日里所作所为必是动了真情，于白三公子，实乃一良人。

二人思虑良久，决计不加干涉，一切皆随缘，若真成了好事，自家小弟便多得了份庇佑，即是卷进朝堂纷争，以赵王爷身份必能护得了周全。

虽是点头应允，白三公子到底是白府最怜惜之人，不教赵王爷这般便宜拐了人，以展公子为首，白二公子一行人不时使绊子。

赵王爷叫苦不迭，惹得他天黑摸着墙翻进院子，只为偷偷见一面白三公子，时而掏出一份精致糕点，时而摸出一件小巧玩意儿，讨得白三公子欢心。

自与赵王爷相识，白三公子整个人儿多了几分活跃，脸上时时挂着笑容，气色倒也瞧着好了。

公孙公子把脉过后告知，体内郁结之气有所好转，想来赵王爷时时陪伴功不可没。听闻此言，众人便不再难为他，至此，赵王爷名正言顺上门拜访，除却与白二公子、展公子商议要事，一日里分了半日黏着白三公子，江湖朝堂趣闻，不乏无话可谈，瞧着白三公子亮亮的眼神，自个儿心里头亦是十分欢喜。

“驰驰，今日街上有集市，可想出去瞧瞧？”

“可以吗？”

“嗯。”

“可是我…”

“我已问过玉堂，无妨。再者，小昭、大哥大嫂同行，不会出岔子，只许一样，乖乖随着我，不准乱跑。”

“嗯！谢谢祯哥哥！”白三公子豁然起身，扑到赵王爷怀里，使劲蹭蹭，全然已忘记眼前人并不是自己哥哥。

赵王爷身子一僵，欣喜之情陡然升起，欲抬手搂住，白三公子已是堪堪退了一大步，意识到方才举动实属无礼，红了脸，双手垂在两侧，手指攥紧衣衫，“对…对不起，祯哥哥，我无意冒犯，只…只是太高兴了…”

“无妨。”赵王爷上前揉揉白三公子长发，“驰驰，可否答应我一件事？”

“？？”

“我倒是希望驰驰日后高兴了或是受了委屈，皆可像今日般到我怀里，我十分欢喜。”

白三公子不懂，只是知晓他每每见着赵王爷便欢喜，这欢喜与见着爹爹娘亲哥哥们不同，却是说不出所以然。他喜欢祯哥哥的怀抱，较之自个儿长年体寒的身子，祯哥哥身上暖暖的，混杂着淡淡清香，甚是舒服。

今儿个听闻此言，心底悠然升起雀跃之情，一时高兴，倒失了礼数。

“驰驰，不愿？那便是不把我当做哥哥般。”赵王爷佯装生气，收回手臂，定定瞧着白三公子。

“不不不…不是的…”

“玉堂小昭忙，我不比他们，空闲多，往后便由我来照顾你。”

远处的暗卫听闻自家主子气定神闲说出“空闲多”三字，忆起主子书房案桌之上高高累积公文，心底涌上几分无力，瞧着白三少爷茫然单纯之样，这公文怕是又得累的高了几分。

白三公子亦不是矫情之人，许是哥哥托了祯哥哥多加照拂，思及此处，便遂了赵王爷之意，“多…多谢祯哥哥。”

“你我之间，何须言谢？带你身子好些，得了空我多带驰驰去领略大好河山。”

白三公子心里似是罐了蜜，不禁又是亲近几分。

“驰驰！”

“二哥、展哥哥。”

“知晓今晚去集市之事了？”

“嗯！”

“快些准备去。”

“嗯！祯哥哥稍候片刻，我去去便回。”

“去吧。”

白二公子、展公子：“…”

白二公子：“猫儿，他俩倒是亲近不少。”

展公子：“赵祯天天往他跟前凑，迟早被拐走，没瞧见小家伙瞧着赵祯，眼神明亮神采奕奕模样？”

白二公子：“诶，驰驰可是被吃得死死的。”

展公子：“赵家皆是狐狸！哼！”

赵王爷：“你俩嘀咕何事？”

展公子：“思虑驰驰聘礼之事。”

赵王爷：“…”

“祯哥哥，我收拾好了。”

“走吧。”

白三公子自然而然迈向赵王爷，赵王爷亦是牵起白三公子之手带着他往白府大门走，一切行云流水般，水到渠成。

 

白二公子与展公子落在后头，瞧着前方两人说说笑笑。

“猫儿，咱这弟弟迟早被拐了，诶…朝堂纷争怕是免不了。”

“无须担忧，赵祯必会护着他，再者还有我俩，不会教他受了委屈。”

“话虽如此，猫儿，咱就这一个弟弟，不甘心。”

“应要费上些时日，驰驰定是猜不到赵祯心思，现下当真只当他哥哥般。”

“那便多磨磨他才好。”

…

六人漫步行走在街上，人来人往，好不热闹。

白三公子许久不见热闹，拉着赵王爷时不时蹿至摊前瞧瞧那些精致小玩意儿。

“喜欢吗？”

“嗯。”

只见赵王爷直接掏出银子递给小贩，不等找零便牵着人走了。

“等等，祯哥哥，我有银子，还你。”

“不必。”

“无功不受禄，我…”

“驰驰。”赵王爷将钱袋塞回白三公子怀里，“权当我一番心意，嗯？”

展公子：“驰驰，你既喊他一声哥哥，哥哥送弟弟，应当的。”

白二公子：“猫儿，可有瞧上的？待会儿让赵祯付银子便好。”

公孙公子大手一挥，指着路边一摆放新鲜药材摊子，“劳烦咱们赵公子将这些药材结账。”

赵王爷：“…”

白三公子心满意足收好了小礼物，雀跃之情溢于言表。

 

一行人到了京城之中赫赫有名的酒楼用晚膳，今儿个集市，酒楼亦是热闹非凡，亏着白大公子早早定了间厢房，不至没个落脚处。

 

桌子已摆了满满一桌子佳肴，皆是酒楼拿手好菜。

 

赵王爷：“驰驰，可还有其他想吃？”

白三公子摇头。

展公子：“驰驰啊，无须客气，左右赵祯不缺银子。”

白二公子：“猫儿，可有想吃的？”

展公子：“再来一盘糖醋鱼，驰驰喜欢吃。”

白大公子：“上一壶好酒。”

公孙公子：“不准多喝。”

白大公子：“专为你点的。”

赵王爷：“…”

 

小二麻利地端了酒上了菜，关了厢房门，不打扰六位客官用膳。

厢房临近街边，打开窗口便能瞧见外头灯火通明。

整条街皆被点亮，延伸至尽头，小贩声此起彼伏，引人停驻。

一群群孩童手拿糖人，蹦蹦跳跳前行。

赵王爷时不时夹一箸膳食给予身旁人，白三公子抱以一笑，开口道“多谢祯哥哥”。

 

今日街市，当真热闹。

一杯酒下肚，闹得身子暖，心里暖。


	13. 番外（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宫宴之后

宫宴一晚，白三公子虽是醉酒，两人已是心意相通，可想而知，已然被拆裹入腹。  
翌日白府四人上门，等了一个时辰却是不见二人身影，茶水添了三四次，赵管家亦是吱吱唔唔，顾左右而言他。  
“赵伯，怎的王爷还未起床？”  
“回白二公子，约摸王爷昨晚多喝了些酒，今儿个多宿了会儿。”  
“驰驰呢？怎亦是不见他？”  
“回展公子，白三少爷昨日亦是醉了酒，还未起。”  
展公子眼角一眯，上下打量着赵管家，托着下巴沉思壮。  
赵管家不动声色，心里着实打鼓，这展公子莫不是瞧出了什么？若知晓了自家王爷昨夜吃了白三少爷…赵管家一个激灵。  
此时，赵王爷牵着白三公子信步而来。一个精神抖擞，一个娇羞低头，瞧瞧白三公子脖颈上那些个红印子，怎遮得住？一路走来碰上不少丫鬟小厮，一眼便知昨夜发生何事，低头红了脸。  
“早啊。”  
白府四人：“…”  
赵王爷小心翼翼伺候着白三公子，“累不累？身子可好受？”  
白三公子摇头，“腰酸。”  
赵王爷伸手揉揉他的后腰，“可好些？”  
“嗯。”  
已是过来人的四人：“…”  
“赵祯，你你你…”白二公子竟是说不出下文。  
“我我我…如何？”  
“…”  
“呼…”白二公子长长呼出一口气，“赵大王爷，咱们去花园切磋切磋。”  
果然如此，既是行了事，赵王爷已料到今日必会如此。依白府这般护犊子，躲不过，好在自个儿与白二公子武功旗鼓相当，不至于吃了大亏，挨个几拳无妨。  
正欲出声应好，白大公子起身施施然走出前厅，“算我一个。”  
赵王爷：“…”

待三人离开后，展公子、公孙公子放下茶杯，围着白三公子转悠。  
“早知赵祯不安好心，当初就不应答应讲你接至赵王府，眼下可好，被吃了个干净，诶…”  
“驰驰，手伸出来，我瞧瞧脉象。”  
“如何？”  
“无碍。”  
“身子当真无不适？”  
“嗯。”  
“我上回给赵祯的膏药应是用了吧？效果不错，小昭，回白府我拿罐给你。”  
白三公子、展公子：“…”脸倒是红了个彻底。

赵王爷回至前厅，嘴角多了个淤青，不时揉揉腰侧，“嘶…”当真下死手，毫不留情。  
白大公子、白二公子紧随身后，嘴角多了几分笑意。

“赵祯，你当真要娶驰驰？接招！”  
“那是自然…莫打脸！”  
“你知晓处在这个位置，危险有多大。玉堂，有破绽！”  
“知晓。我必会护着他…大哥，手下留情！”  
“春风阁两处有何打算？听闻王爷多日不曾出现，那些个小姐、公子当真想念得紧。看拳！”  
“万花丛中过，片叶不沾身，你的美名可是远扬。玉堂，攻他下三路！”  
“莫取笑于我。”  
“虽是暗中联络之处，往后你不便出面，免教驰驰误会了。”  
“嗯，我会安排他人前去…嘶，玉堂你真下狠手！大哥莫打脸！”  
…

“祯哥哥，嘴角怎受伤了？”  
“摔的！”  
“…”

是夜，白三公子拿着跌打酒揉着赵王爷身子上的淤青。  
“大哥二哥当真下了狠手，疼吗？”  
“不疼不疼，我拐了白府最疼爱的小少爷，受点罪应该的…嘶…”  
“啊抱歉，力道重了？我轻些揉。”

白三公子白嫩的小手游走在身上，整得赵王爷心猿意马。那些小伤本不打紧，拗不过白三公子执意查看伤势，取了跌打酒来，兀自解了赵王爷上衣，按着他端坐在卧榻之上。

白三公子手劲弱，没一炷香时辰额头已见薄汗。  
淤青之处传来阵阵暖意，酸痛缓了不少，屋子里充斥着药味。

“不疼了，快歇歇。”赵王爷将人拉至身前，披上里衣，“喝口茶，我去拿块帕子给你擦擦。”

赵王爷拧了块凉帕子，细细擦拭着白三公子额头上的薄汗。  
“手上沾了药酒味，我去净手。”  
良辰美景，美人当前。身上暖洋洋，心里头亦是热乎乎，直窜下身。

赵王爷几步上前从身后圈住人，下巴抵着白三公子瘦削的肩膀上，鼻尖呼出的热气悉数打在颈间，惹得白三公子不禁缩了缩脖子，有些痒。  
“祯哥哥，别闹…呀！”  
赵王爷伸出舌尖舔舐几下。  
“哈哈…祯哥哥…痒…”  
双唇轻轻含住了耳垂，慢慢移至耳廓，津液黏腻之声于耳畔清晰响起，腰际抵着一个硬物，正微微磨蹭。  
“祯哥哥…别…别闹，该歇息了…”  
“嗯，是该歇息了。”一把抱起白三公子往床榻走去，将人轻放至床上，俯身瞧着身下之人。  
“祯哥哥…你…你受伤了…”  
“嗯受伤了，有些许疼，驰驰你摸摸便好了。”  
赵王爷握着白三公子凉凉的小手按在自个儿下身。  
被炙热硬挺之物烫得欲缩回手，奈何赵王爷紧拽着手腕不放，白三公子彻底闹了个大红脸，“祯哥哥…”  
“白日里你那两个哥哥尽着下狠手，现下我亟需驰驰安慰一番，摸摸，嗯？”  
赵王爷倾下身子一遍遍细吻着白嫩的脖颈，嗓音已是暗哑，带着明显的情欲。

白三公子咬着下唇，小手试探着移动几分。  
“嗯…”  
赵王爷喷洒在颈间的气息又是灼热了几分。  
白三公子脸红似滴血，大着胆子，直接覆上硬物，学着前几回赵王爷动作，隔着亵裤上下轻拂，手下之物又硬挺了几分。  
“嗯…伸进去，握住它…”

硬物已全然硬挺，白三公子一小手堪堪握不住，掌中传来的灼热惹得身子也微微燥热。

“驰驰，动动，嗯？”  
赵王爷舔舐着耳廓，灼热的气息尽是蹿至耳中，白三公子晕晕乎乎，依着耳边响起的暗哑之声，小手上下动作。  
少年动作略显青涩，没个章法，惹得赵王爷身上欲火更甚。  
伸出两根手指塞入嫣红的口中，“舔湿它。”  
白三公子伸出舌尖试探着舔了一下，立马缩了回去，赵王爷呼吸重了几分。  
柔软小巧的舌尖再次小心翼翼舔了下，缠着两根手指，细细描绘着纹理。  
赵王爷搅动着手指，来不及咽下的津液沿着嘴角流下，延伸至脖颈。

抽出湿漉漉的手指往身后探去，沿着穴口轻轻打转。  
“唔嗯…”  
单单津液确实不够，白三公子有一搭没一搭的动作更是惹得下身胀痛几分，忍耐着冲动一点点细致的开拓，待穴内柔软湿润，按住白三公子的小手，扶着炙热硬物对准后穴，缓缓推进，随即抽动起来。

“嗯啊…啊慢…啊…慢点…唔…”

屋内春光无限，呻吟声久久不停歇。

良久，白三公子不着寸缕趴在床榻之上，赵王爷正帮着细细揉腰。  
“可有好些？”  
“嗯…”  
手掌之下一片滑腻白皙的肌肤，遍布着点点红痕，圆润挺翘的臀瓣，光洁的双腿…非礼勿视，非礼勿视…  
白三公子被折腾了两次已是昏昏欲睡，赵王爷拿过里衣给白三公子穿上，遮住一片春光，将人搂至怀中一同沉沉谁去…


	14. 番外（三）那些债

自张氏一族缉拿归案，赵王爷随之回京，同白二公子、展公子一举拿下众多党羽，朝堂之上人心惶惶，圣上藉由此提拔不少学识渊博的寒门子弟，与世家相衡。  
既已解决大患，多处暗庄便不必存在。

朝中大臣不少隶属于张丞相一派，明面上不相往来，私下里却是结党营私。其中礼部侍郎沈大人、大理寺少卿莫大人，因与张夫人娘家沾亲带故，从而得了个官位，一路由张丞相举荐坐上如今位置。  
昔日赵王爷三人从此二人下手，伺机取得线索。

于酒醉温柔乡之人，春风阁可是个好去处，时常有达官权贵架临，沈、莫二位大人便是其中之一，若是可接近其中，应是取得不少情报。  
白二公子从未踏足花楼，亦不许展公子前去，一致认为由赵王爷出面再好不过。  
赵王爷无奈化名柳公子，瞒了身份，乔装打扮前去春风阁，且不说一掷千金豪迈之势，单单那俊美的相貌，举手投足间文雅有趣，教人神魂颠倒，一时成了春风阁贵客。

沈、莫二位大人喜女亦喜小倌儿，秦公子、孟公子便是伺候二位大人的小倌儿，因家道中落不得不委身于此。  
二人因身在寻花问柳之地，放松警惕，时常讨论不少朝堂之事，秦公子、孟公子不知其厉害关系，只专心伺候二人。

赵王爷连日来流连此地，亲点二人作陪，勿须伺候，只是与友般唠嗑。  
秦、孟二位公子原亦是大户人家，学识不低，三人倒是不愁无话可谈。  
待到熟络之后，旁敲侧击，告知二人自个儿欲结交两位大人，谋一番前途，却不知如何是好，  
“劳烦二位多多留心大人所言之事，且告知于我，好有所准备。若是 事成，我可助二位离开此地，寻个好地方...”  
秦孟二位公子得了不少好处，听闻此话，眼中闪过欣喜之情，当即应承，“多谢柳公子。”  
化名柳公子的赵王爷模样生的俊，为人谦逊温和，举止不凡，教人生出几分旖旎之情。  
秦孟二人位亦是如此，可惜身在红尘，身不由己，一番心思只且将之压下，现下得此机会，“噗通”一声跪下，开了口道：“柳公子大恩铭记于心，我俩愿追随公子左右，伺候公子，做牛做马报答公子。”  
“柳公子”急忙起身搀扶二人，“不必如此.…”  
“公子可是嫌我俩呆过这春风阁？”  
“不不不，秦公子何处出此言？入这春风阁乃不得以已为之，望二位勿置于心上。”  
此言一出，二人均是松了一口气，这柳公子当真乃良人，不求其他，只愿待在身边便是极好的。  
“大恩无以为报，愿跟随公子，伺候左右。”  
“…”得，招到人了，一次招俩。  
二人瞧着自个儿的眼神从拘谨逐渐到羞赫，不经意流出几分情意，赵王爷亦是早早察觉到了，奈何此番任务未成，啧…  
“此事不必急于一时，往后再议。来，喝酒…”

往后几日，赵王爷得了不少线索，加之白二公子、展公子暗中所搜罗之证，切实张家有谋逆之心，牵连甚广。  
待功成身退，柳公子便不复存在。赵王爷派人以柳之名义为孟、秦二位赎身，并将他二人送至京城不远处一镇子，置了处小宅子，寻了份学堂夫子差事， 上下打点一番，好生安置二人，却是不曾现身。  
一来不便，二来怕他二人不愿离去，恐生多变，此事便过去了，日子一久，也淡忘了。  
直至遇上白三公子，心里头有了人，不再涉足烟花柳巷之地，自是记不起昔日里这一遭。

待赵王爷一举拿下张氏回至京城已是几月之后。  
因着负伤，白三公子严令其好生休养，硬是不让碰，着实苦了赵王爷。张氏之事自有他人接管，赵王爷便也闲了下来。  
半月后，赵王爷携白三公子出府游玩，借此机会须得哄哄白三公子，兴许一高兴了便可拆卸入腹了，忍得着实辛苦。

一路上不少好吃好玩，身后阿谷和小七手上已是拿了不少点心和小玩意儿。  
“驰驰，来尝尝，刚做好的桂花糕…”  
赵王爷拿起一块吹了吹，确认不烫后递至白三公子嘴边，“张嘴…”  
白三公子两手不得空闲，下意识张开嘴巴，细腻香甜之味蔓延开…  
“好吃？”  
“嗯…”  
赵王爷眉眼弯弯，“那儿还有，我带你过去…”  
白三公子乖乖随着赵王爷，嘴巴鼓鼓的颇为可爱，恨不得搂着人亲一口。  
将手上之物塞给小七，赵王爷牵着人往前走去。  
白三公子几次欲抽回手不果，便由得他去，走在身边，低头一口口吃着桂花糕，耳朵尖亦是染了几分绯红。  
…  
一幕幕皆是落在了不远处两人眼里，本是来城中置办物件，不曾想遇上昔日恩人。那两人自是瞧见了这柳公子与身旁之人的亲密，心里头一时间说不上是何滋味。  
昔日百般打听无果，送二人至镇上之人亦是半分不透露，心中隐隐已是察觉到，不曾想今日会在此处相遇，二人踱步上前，“柳公子…”  
赵王爷一愣，待看清来人相貌，忆起二人为谁，下意识瞧向身前之人。  
白三公子眼下正仔细瞅着摊上一枚枚玉佩，不曾注意这边。  
赵王爷引人往旁边挪了几步，“原是秦公子、孟公子，不曾想于此处见到二位，多日不见，二位可好？”  
秦公子：“承蒙柳公子关照，一切皆好…”  
“如此便好，在下有要事在身，不便久留，告辞…”  
孟公子：“柳公子…”可谓情意绵绵，极尽婉转之意，情到浓时不禁伸手抓住了一片衣袖。  
赵王爷眉头微微一绉，他向来不喜生人近身旁三分，因此时在大街之上，不好拂袖离去。  
秦公子瞥见那一闪而过的不喜，心下了然几分，偏生孟公子不曾注意，三人一时僵持于此。  
白三公子正细细瞧着眼前玉佩，摊主乃一位老人，玉佩成色虽不是上乘，雕工却是极好的，所刻图案亦是不同于往日所见，皆出自老人之手。  
白三公子只道一眼相中，满心欢喜，细细挑了一块与赵王爷颇为相配之物，付了银子收好，转身便见赵王爷似是与故人相谈，不便上前打扰，阿谷小七站在身后，三人一口一口吃着桂花糕，乖巧站在原地，，  
“小七，那是何人？”瞧着方才其中一人拽衣袖之举，白三公子颇为不适，总觉不似寻常故人。  
“…”说？不说？小七咬着糕看看自家主子，再看看自家小主子。  
“嗯？”无回应，白三公子转身瞧见暗七皱眉,似是有顾虑，“不便说便不说，无妨…”  
白三公子笑笑，咬了口桂花糕。

多好的小主子啊！生人勿近的自家主子竟是任由他人紧拽衣袖，未见其拂袖而去，藕断丝连…哼，忿忿咬了一大口桂花糕

“少爷，”阿谷嘴巴塞了一大块糕点，含糊不清道，“我觉得那两人瞧着王爷的眼神不对劲儿…”  
“嗯？”  
“嗯…说不上来…”  
“小主子，我知道…”小七一五一十将昔日里赵王爷为搜集张氏罪证，进入春风阁惹了两个小倌儿之事全盘脱出。  
到底还是自家主子，末了分辩几句，“小主子，主子是为了搜集罪证，不是寻欢作乐之人…”  
虽是知晓事出有因，心里到底还是有几分不舒服，若是执意拿来比较，想必便是第二位、第三位张倩儿，乃至四位，五位…  
口中本应香甜软糯的桂花糕索然无味，看了会着实失了趣，“阿谷，小七，回府吧…”  
“哦好少爷，我去告知王…少爷？”  
白三公子伸手拉住人，噘了噘嘴，“不用，我们三人回府…”  
哼，不理祯哥哥了。  
白三公子转身回府，阿古小七跟随其后，徒留赵王爷一人。

赵王爷留意白三公子转身离去，心下“咯噔”，暗道不好，一番巧劲，不着痕迹收回手臂被，面上仍是挂着一抹淡淡笑容，“今日不知会遇上二位，本可坐下畅饮一番，奈何要事缠身，先行一步，后会有期。”  
言毕急匆匆追上白三公子一行人。

秦、孟二位公子难掩失落，倒是秦公子了然，“回去吧…”  
“可是…”  
“事到如今，你心里应是有几分明白了，方才可瞧见柳公子身边那位…”现下这日子已足矣，不可强求。  
秦公子转身离去，孟公子左右瞧瞧，终是弃之般跟上步伐，一路相顾无言，多少受到了打击。  
彼时，赵王爷匆匆追上三人，一把牵过白三公子手，万分焦急道：“驰驰，我与那二人并不熟稔…”  
“…”  
“驰驰定要信我…”  
“…”  
“驰驰说句话，莫不理我…”  
“…”  
路过之人纷纷侧目而视，只见一万分俊美之人拉着身旁一可爱之人，满脸焦急，不住解释什么。  
白三公子抽出手，打住话语，“回…回府。”  
“啊？噢好…回府，阿古小七赶紧跟上。”  
赵王爷战战兢兢走在一侧，时不时打量一番，眼瞧自家媳妇儿亦不似生气，偏生一句话不说，愁人…  
府中已备好晚膳，今日这桌上气氛显然不对。  
“驰驰，这个好吃，多吃点…”  
“驰驰，这个也不错，尝尝…”  
“驰驰，明日吩咐后厨做你最爱吃的糖醋鱼可好…”  
“驰驰…”  
偏生这小王妃不搭理王爷，得了，定是王爷惹着小王妃了…  
一时间，赵管家、嬷嬷，暗卫众人，纷纷于赵王爷投以谴责之意，小王妃这般好，王爷怎惹着生气了呢？诶，定是自家王爷做了恶事了，赶紧好生哄着…  
赵王爷：“…”  
“三少爷,明日可有想吃的？我吩咐后厨添道糖醋鱼您看如何？”  
“谢谢蒙叔…”  
赵王爷：“…”  
“三少爷，明儿我给您做点藕粉糕，上回您不是说想吃吗？”  
“谢谢嬷嬷，嬷嬷做的糕点可好吃了。”  
赵王爷：“…”  
“小主子，您要的书卷皆已搜集，已放在书房…”  
“真的吗？谢谢暗一哥哥…”  
赵王爷：“…”

是夜，白三公子“啪”一声关上房门，赵王爷愣了几分钟，这…这是何情况？  
被…被媳妇儿关门外了？！  
众人投以怜悯之心…

屋内，白三公子把玩着今日所买的玉佩，温柔的触感传至指尖。  
他本无气，抵不住心里难过，决定稍稍不理祯哥哥一会儿。  
待赵王爷满脸焦虑于房门外踱步三十几个来回，这门便从里面开了。  
白三公子撇撇嘴，“进来吧…”  
赵王爷喜上眉梢，赶紧着进屋关门。  
今夜不知何处上演何戏，这赵王府里头的，便是上演至此处戛然而止。  
众人作鸟兽散，各自回屋歇着，摇头连连道可惜，可惜…


End file.
